Tatooine Exile
by Chameleon777
Summary: Sequel to 'Fluctuating Destinies'. After surviving the horrors of Mustafar, Anakin is forced to re-train as both a person and a Jedi,starting with a fight to survive the last attack from Sidious...Time will only tell what fate has in store for all...
1. The Pull of Darkness

As the suns continued to set, Beru's attention turned from the man's words to Anakin, who was still watching the suns with Luke asleep in the crook of his arm.

"Anakin?" Beru asked quietly, as she walked over to him unsure of what his reaction to her would be. "Anakin, are you all right?"

There was a brief silence and then Anakin turned to Beru, "Please, Beru, can you hold Luke for me?" he asked quietly, extending the sleeping boy to her. "Please, take him quickly."

Concerned, Beru nodded and carefully took Luke from Anakin's arm. Her eyes widened in shock as Anakin, who was totally spent, collapsed to his knees and lowered his head towards the ground, as if he were either going to be sick or faint. Fortunately, Luke remained asleep.

"Owen..." Beru started, as she looked back only to see that both Owen and the stranger had seen Anakin collapse and were now coming over to help. For the first time since they had arrived, Beru suddenly noticed that Anakin looked as if he had aged many years.

"Come on, Anakin," Obi-Wan gently chided, as he and Owen helped the shaky Jedi Knight into an upright position. "Can you walk on your own?"

Closing his eyes, Anakin weakly shook his head, he had no strength left.

Having expected this, as Anakin had physically pushed himself to get to the homestead for Luke's sake, Obi-Wan placed Anakin's mechanical arm over his shoulder to help his friend inside. Once Anakin was being cared for, he could then leave and get on with his own training.

"Why don't you stay the night, sir?" Owen suggested, as he took Anakin's other arm and assisted in getting his weary half-brother to the house. "It's getting dark and too dangerous to be outside."

There was silence as the two men helped Anakin into the house and Beru quickly followed them inside, carrying Luke, who had since woken but was quiet. Originally, Obi-Wan was going to drop off Anakin and Luke and depart, but now that didn't seem like such a wise idea.

"Please, I insist that you stay," Beru said, as she placed the quiet Luke in an old highchair and hurried off to the kitchen to finish dinner preparations. "I think you all could use a good meal and a safe place to rest."

As Beru bustled around the kitchen, Obi-Wan and Owen helped Anakin, who was trying to muster the strength to stay awake, sit at the table next to where Luke waited in his highchair. At the other end of the table, a young boy who had ear-length sandy hair, green eyes and was dressed in warm peasant clothes, gave his father and the three strangers a curious look.

"Daddy, who are those guys?" the small boy asked curiously.

Silently reminding himself that he had to teach his son proper manners eventually, Owen gave the boy a smile, "Derrick, the younger man and the little boy are your Uncle Anakin and your cousin, Luke," he explained patiently.

"Oh, okay," Derrick replied, now turning his attention to Obi-Wan. "Who's the guy with the fuzzy face, then, Daddy?"

His cheeks red with embarrassment, Owen turned away and tried not to laugh at the five year-old's description of Anakin's friend, "My name is Ben Kenobi and I'm a good friend of your Uncle Anakin," Obi-Wan explained.

Regaining his composure, Owen turned around just in time for Beru to bring in the evening meal and set it on the table. Suddenly smelling food, Anakin opened his eyes.

"Here's some food for Luke," Beru gently stated, as she placed a bowl full of baby food and a spoon on the counter of Luke's highchair. "I can feed him if you want, Anakin."

Shaking his head, Anakin quickly picked up the spoon, "Thank you, Beru, but I want to care for my son," he quietly replied, as he began feeding Luke. "That is why I am here."

There was a moment of awkward silence as everyone gathered their food and began to eat and then suddenly, Derrick looked at Anakin, "Are you okay, Uncle Anakin?" he asked, worried by the fact that his uncle wasn't eating any of the food.

"Derrick, it's not polite to pester your uncle with questions," Owen firmly stated. "Eat your food."

Since he had already eaten most of his meal, Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, "You need to eat, Anakin," he gently stated. "It's important for you to keep your strength up."

"I don't feel like it," Anakin replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Uncle Anakin, why do you have a metal hand?" Derrick asked, suddenly noticing that the hand that Anakin used to feed Luke was not like everyone else's hands.

Mortified that Derrick seemed to be in the mood of asking too many questions that evening, Owen gently nudged him, "Eat your dinner and leave your uncle alone," he ordered.

Feeling uncomfortable at suddenly being the center of attention, Anakin rose from the table and slowly left the dining room. Worried that he upset his uncle, Derrick suddenly began to cry.

"I-I didn't MEAN to make Uncle Anakin sad!" Derrick howled, tears running down his face.

Sighing, as the boy still had a lot to learn and was too young to understand the horrors that Anakin had recently been through, Owen picked up Derrick on to his lap and hugged him.

"Derrick's only been with us for six months and he's still learning," Owen explained to Obi-Wan, as Derrick nestled his tear-stricken face into his shoulder.

Obi-Wan nodded, but he frowned and rose from the table, "I'm going to check on Anakin," he stated, as he moved away. "Dinner was lovely, thank you."

As Obi-Wan left the room, Beru quickly took the spoon and continued to feed Luke. She cast a glance at Owen, who was still holding Derrick. It was if they were thinking the same thing.

What horrors had Anakin been through to turn him into such an unrecognizable shell?

* * *

After a few minutes of searching the house, Obi-Wan had finally found Anakin alone in one of the guest bedrooms, sitting on the bed and staring off into space.

"I'm tired, Master," Anakin spoke, his voice hollow.

Realizing that Anakin might not even have enough strength to lay down, Obi-Wan moved into the room and helped him to lay flat. He then covered the weary Jedi with his cloak.

"Tomorrow, Anakin, you're going to eat something or you'll be force fed," Obi-Wan stated, seeing that Anakin was quickly falling asleep. "Rest well."

Rising, Obi-Wan quietly left the room. He knew that by the time the sun was high, he'd be gone. Anakin and Luke would surely be safe here.

* * *

Hours later, Obi-Wan, who had slept on the living room couch, awoke to retching sounds.

_Oh, dear. Anakin is going to have to eat today, whether he likes it or not. _He thought_. The amount of strength he exerted yesterday and the fact that he didn't eat was bound to make him sick._

Yawning, Obi-Wan rose from his couch, smoothed out his peasant outfit and quietly went into the kitchen, only to find Beru already up and preparing the morning meal.

"How was your sleep, Mr. Kenobi?" Beru asked, as she turned to face him.

Obi-Wan smiled, however, before he could reply, Derrick ran into the room looking rather scared.

"Mommy, Uncle Anakin just puked some juice into the sink," Derrick stated, as he clung to Beru's leg for support. "He says that his insides hurt and he wants to sleep."

Beru gazed down at Derrick, "Juice, dear?" she asked. "What color was this juice?"

"It was a lot of red juice and it made Uncle Anakin close his eyes," Derrick explained.

Suddenly realizing that Derrick was trying to tell them that Anakin had thrown up blood, Obi-Wan quickly left the room. Obviously, Anakin was more injured than anyone had realized.

Obi-Wan arrived in the doorway of the fresher and was a bit afraid at seeing Anakin sitting on the edge of the lavatory with his face in his hands. He moved into the fresher.

"I-I don't feel good," Anakin gasped. "I'm bleeding inside, Master. I need help."

Silently cursing, Obi-Wan gently pulled Anakin to his feet and helped him out of the fresher, nearly running into Owen, who had been told by Beru of Anakin throwing up blood and had immediately come in from the garage to see the issue for himself.

"Anakin needs a medic," Obi-Wan told Owen, as he valiantly tried to keep Anakin from falling out of his grasp and on to the floor. "Where is the nearest medical facility?"

Too shocked to say anything, Owen motioned for Obi-Wan to bring Anakin and follow him.

* * *

With the suns high in the sky and bearing down on them, Obi-Wan navigated the speeder into the community of Mos Eisley. Beside him, Anakin was wrapped in his cloak, fighting to hang on.

Owen had not only helped carry Anakin to the speeder, he had also provided Obi-Wan with the name and location of a very skilled medic that lived in Mos Eisley. This medic, Owen said, was capable of miraculous works and was the only person that could truly help Anakin.

Expressing regret that he himself couldn't show them the way, as he had to look after the homestead, Beru, Derrick, and Luke, Owen wished 'Ben' and Anakin luck.

Now, after speeding from the Lars homestead, Obi-Wan, despite his hatred of being in anything that left the ground, found himself behind the wheel, looking for this mysterious medic.

"Master...I can't...hang on...much longer," Anakin suddenly rasped, his voice weak.

Frowning, Obi-Wan quickly pulled over and placed a hand on Anakin's forehead. It was ice cold.

Using the Force, he quickly gave Anakin some life-energy, hopefully enough to get him to help.

As soon as he felt Anakin gripping to his mind to stay alive, Obi-Wan looked around and realized that despite Owen's careful directions, they had ended up hopelessly lost.

"Blast..." Obi-Wan muttered, as he got out of the speeder and looked around, hoping to spot someone who could tell him where to go. "Where is this strange medic?"

Quickly keeping his senses on Anakin, Obi-Wan moved away from the speeder to try and find the address himself. From what he could sense, Anakin would die if no help was soon available.

Because his mind was currently occupied in keeping Anakin alive, Obi-Wan didn't notice that he was being silently watched from the shadows beside a nearby building.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan felt a blaster being jammed in his back, "Don't move," a stern voice said.

"Who are you and why are you jamming a blaster into my back?" Obi-Wan, who was too afraid to move and be shot for fear of not being able to help Anakin. "I don't have time for this."

There was a small hiss, "Who are you and why do you seek Doctor Kieran?" the voice asked in a rough tone, not moving the blaster away from Obi-Wan's back.


	2. Patience is Essential

"My name is Ben Kenobi," Obi-Wan replied, fully expecting to be shot and left for dead by the . "I am looking for a medic that can help my dear friend, Anakin, as he is seriously injured."

Almost immediately, Obi-Wan felt the blaster being pulled away and he turned around to find a middle-aged man, who was dressed in a white tunic and a large hooded robe, staring at him. The man had dark hair that was cropped just above his ears and deep blue eyes.

"Where is this injured friend of yours?" the man asked, looking around. "Take me to him."

Nodding, Obi-Wan led the man over to the speeder, where Anakin lay, trying to hang on.

The man stared intensely at Anakin for a moment, "I am Doctor Kieran," the man stated, as he opened the passenger door and carefully pulled Anakin from the speeder. "I will take your friend inside and treat him. Please move your speeder, as it is not safe out here."

"Will Anakin be all right?" Obi-Wan asked, as he got back into the speeder.

Dr. Kieran gave Obi-Wan a hard look, "I am not yet sure," he stated. "Anyway, while you are moving that speeder, get some proper clothes for yourself and your friend. From what I can see, those clothes would be better off as cleaning rags..."

Feeling as if he could sense something elusive within this mysterious doctor, but not wanting to say anything until he was certain, Obi-Wan nodded and moved the speeder away.

Looking around, Dr. Kieran quickly hurried Anakin into his clinic, as he needed to work fast.

* * *

It was early afternoon before Obi-Wan arrived back at the hidden clinic, this time on foot and dressed in clothes that made him look as if he actually was a farmer on Tatooine. His lightsaber, as well as Anakin's, were hidden on his belt and he carried clothes for Anakin over his arm.

The speeder had been parked in an underground garage not far from the clinic, but, due to his lack of knowledge about local money and styles, it had taken Obi-Wan hours to find what he needed.

Fortunately, he now felt prepared to help Anakin and entered the clinic looking determined.

"May I help you?" a woman asked, rising from her desk as she saw Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan nodded, "I was led to understand that my friend, Anakin, was brought here for medical treatment by a Doctor Kieran," he explained.

"Oh, of course, Mr. Kenobi!" the woman replied, as her eyes lit up in recognition. "Dr. Kieran's in the underground facility with Anakin at the moment. Would you like me to take you there?"

Anxious to see what had become of Anakin, Obi-Wan nodded. Rising from her seat, the woman silently led him to an elevator, which they both entered and began travelling downward.

The elevator quickly stopped and opened, revealing the type of medical facility that one would expect to see on a starbase of sorts. The walls were white and equipment was everywhere.

"Doctor Kieran?" the woman's voice rang out.

There was a beeping sound and suddenly an intercom buzzed, "Tallana, tell Mr. Kenobi to give me just a few more minutes," the voice of Dr. Kieran said. "I'm just sewing Anakin up..."

"Sewed up?" Obi-Wan asked, slightly confused.

Tallana nodded solemnly, "It was necessary for Doctor Kieran to operate immediately and drain the infected blood from your friend," she explained. "If he had waited, Anakin would have died."

_If Anakin had died, there would only be Owen and Beru to raise Luke. _Obi-Wan reflected.

"Please, is there any way I could see Anakin?" Obi-Wan pleaded.

For a moment, Tallana was silent and then suddenly, she nodded, "This way," she replied, gesturing down the long hallway.

* * *

Although he was relieved to see that Anakin had lived and was now laying on a recovery bed of sorts, presumably waiting for more treatment, Obi-Wan had truly not been prepared to see the horrendous physical damage that had been inflicted upon his friend's body.

Scars, which resembled second-degree burns, from the Sith Lightning were all over Anakin's chest and shoulders. Stitch scars could be seen on the parts of Anakin's abdomen that weren't covered by the blanket and to Obi-Wan's horror, the cybernetic limb was gone from his friend's arm.

"What happened to his cybernetic arm?" Obi-Wan asked, although he had the feeling that this woman wouldn't be able to tell him.

Before Tallana could reply, Dr. Kieran, who had been preparing a bacta tank for the injured young man in his care, came in and immediately looked furious to see Obi-Wan there.

"Since you're here, Kenobi, you might as well help me get your friend into the bacta tank," Dr. Kieran ordered, his tone gruff. "I couldn't risk sedating him before I operated, so Anakin will be in a lot of pain for a while...whenever the bacta tank works and he wakes up, that is."

Now deeply suspicious of the mysterious doctor, Obi-Wan silently helped Dr. Kieran move Anakin from the bed into the bacta tank that was set up in the next room. After Anakin was laying down in the tank, Dr. Kieran quickly fitted a mask over Anakin's face and closed it up so it could work.

"By the way, Kenobi, that cybernetic arm is unrepairable," Dr. Kieran suddenly said, as he turned away from the tank to face Obi-Wan. "Your friend will need a new one from a local repair shop."

_How did Dr. Kieran know that I was going to ask about Anakin's cybernetic arm? And how was he able to act so quickly in saving Anakin's life? _Dr. Kieran was beginning to sound very suspicious.

"Mr. Kenobi, perhaps you would like to join myself and Dr. Kieran for a meal?" Tallana, who could see that there was tension between the man and Dr. Kieran. "Afterwards, there is a place for you to sleep, as you look as if you could use some rest."

Shaking his head, Obi-Wan looked back at the bacta tank which held Anakin. As a both a Jedi Master and a friend of Anakin, he had a responsiblity that he couldn't rest from, even if he was tired.

_If I had only known that Anakin was going through such a trial on Coruscant, I would have never gone to Utapau. I would have stayed and protected Anakin from Darth Sidious...If only..._

"Please, Ben, join me and my wife for a meal," Dr. Kieran spoke, his tone suddenly gentler than before. "There is nothing you can do but wait. Patience is something you must have now."

Wondering where he had heard that type of a speech before, Obi-Wan nodded and turned away from the bacta tank. _Rest well, Anakin, and please heal soon._

With a million thoughts in his mind, Obi-Wan followed Dr. Kieran and Tallana from the room.

* * *

After a quiet meal, in which little was said, as it was clear that trust would have to be earned and developed, Tallana had shown Obi-Wan to a quiet room where he could rest for the night. Dr. Kieran had finished his meal and in silence, had returned to keep monitoring Anakin's progress.

"It's usually used as a patient room, but I think you need a quiet place to sleep," Allana explained, as she opened a storage closet to retrieve some extra blankets for the bed. "There's a small fresher in the room in case you want to clean up a little..."

Nodding, Obi-Wan allowed himself a small smile, "Thank you very much for your kindness," he replied graciously.

Returning the smile, Tallana left the room to assist Dr. Kieran in his work, as she had always done.

Letting out a weary sigh, Obi-Wan moved into the fresher and, quickly disrobing, he started a shower. As the warm water began running, Obi-Wan suddenly realized how tense he was.

He had been on high alert ever since he, Mace, and Senator Organa had rescued the nearly dead Anakin from Mustafar and had escaped with him, Luke, Leia, and Anakin's two droids.

Even when the plans had been made to go into hiding, Obi-Wan had been given no opportunity to relax himself, for he had been given the responsibility of ensuring that both Anakin and Luke arrived on Tatooine safely. The safety of others was always a heavy burden to be undertaken.

Even en route, there had been a close call, Obi-Wan remembered, as he lowered his head to allow the water to saturate his hair and neck. Because of Sidious wanting to destroy the so-called 'Chosen One' from the inside out, Anakin had nearly died, nearly leaving Luke an orphan.

Fortunately, the Force had been with them all and they had gotten to Tatooine safely.

Now, however, Anakin's life again hung in the balance and hopefully, he would survive. Surely, the Force would not have willed Anakin to defy destiny by nearly sacrificing his life, only to come this far and end up dying on this rugged desert planet...Did it?

Realizing that he had fallen asleep standing up in the shower, Obi-Wan quickly turned the shower off and got out. Quickly drying himself with a provided towel, Obi-Wan put back on his clothes.

Anakin was in good hands and Obi-Wan knew that he had to trust that things would be okay.

Finally allowing himself to feel the weariness that he had long ignored, Obi-Wan went over to the empty bed and climbed in, resting his wet hair on the pillow. He definitely needed a rest.

As his eyes began to close, Obi-Wan knew that Anakin would need to survive this, not only for himself, but also for Luke. Luke was Anakin's future, a future that was currently in question.

Allowing himself to fall asleep, Obi-Wan used the Force to block out all dreams from his mind.

Later, when he had rested, there would be time to deal with everything that had happened...For there was a lot to be dealt with.


	3. Fear Not, Open the Heart

Frustrated by the latest information that he gathered from the bacta tank's sensors, Dr. Kieran swore and stormed from the room, needing to think about another possible treatment option.

Obi-Wan, however, lingered in the room. It had been a week since Anakin had been submerged in the bacta tank, yet nothing had changed. It was as if Anakin was in a semi-permanent limbo.

Relaxing himself, Obi-Wan reached out with the Force to try and access Anakin's thoughts, wondering if Anakin was deliberately keeping himself from healing.

_"...Anakin, can you hear me?" Obi-Wan asked telepathically._

_There was a momentary silence and then a small gasp, "Master?" the weak voice of Anakin's mind suddenly spoke. "...Where am I?"_

_"...Anakin, listen to me...You've been in a bacta tank for a week...you're not getting any better and the doctor is at a loss as to why..." Obi-Wan explained. "Why are you stopping yourself from healing? I know you're doing it, there's no other explanation..."_

_There was a sudden shudder, as if Anakin was trying to shove Obi-Wan from his mind, "I-I'm afraid..." Anakin's quiet voice confessed..."I'm afraid..."_

_"Afraid of what?" Obi-Wan asked. "Anakin, fear is..."_

_"Obi-Wan...I'm afraid to feel..." Anakin quietly replied. "I don't want to feel..."_

_There was yet another silence, as Obi-Wan didn't know how to respond._

_"...Go ahead, tell me what a horrible person I am...that I'm selfish and arrogant for trying to stop feeling! It's not the Jedi way, I know!" Anakin angrily shouted at Obi-Wan._

_"...Anakin, before you can even think about becoming a Jedi again, you have to become a person again," Obi-Wan explained. "You can't become a person again unless you stop numbing yourself to everything...People allow themselves to feel...You must allow yourself to feel..."_

_"...It hurts to feel...It reminds me of what's gone," Anakin gasped, his voice suddenly weakening._

_Obi-Wan sighed, "...Yes, Anakin, it does hurt to feel...but there is no other way to heal," he explained, trying to sound patient. "You will lose so much more if you don't come back..."_

_There was silence, so Obi-Wan continued, "If you don't stop numbing yourself, you will eventually die...If you die, how is Luke going to manage without a father? How will I manage without a friend?" he asked. "If you die, the future will change drastically..._

_"Why was I spared? I should have died on Mustafar," Anakin stated. "Why me?"_

_"...I don't yet know the answer to those questions, Anakin," Obi-Wan admitted, slightly taken aback by Anakin's attitude. "Would Padme want you to give up like this?"_

_There was suddenly a slight tremor, as if Anakin was tryig, but failing, to express anger, "DON'T talk to me about Padme..." Anakin argued weakly. "I...need HELP...not bad reminders..."_

_"Anakin, I can't do this for you," Obi-Wan insisted. "I wish I could, but I can't revive you."_

_"...I will try, Master," Anakin replied, his voice nearly a whisper. "I will try..."_

_"That is all I ask, Anakin," Obi-Wan stated. "I want you to try your hardest to feel..."_

_"...If I can, will you help me?" Anakin whispered. "I can't heal alone..."_

_"I will help you for as long as I can," Obi-Wan promised. "As long as you will let me."_

_"...My mind is tiring, Master," Anakin stated. "I will try and let myself feel..."_

_"Rest your mind, Anakin," Obi-Wan instructed. "Allow your heart to save you."_

_"...I will..." Anakin replied, drifting out of Obi-Wan's mind._

Suddenly, a cry brought Obi-Wan out of his telepathic meditation. He turned from the tank just in time to see Dr. Kieran enter the room with Owen, who was holding a sobbing Luke in his arms.

"Luke's been crying non-stop for the past week," Owen, who looked exhausted, explained to Obi-Wan. "He's not sick, but I thought I'd better bring him here for a checkup anyway. Beru's so tired that she can hardly stand and Derrick swore he'd guard the place with a pop-blaster."

With a sigh, Dr. Kieran looked towards the bacta tank, "Owen, perhaps bring Luke over to the bacta tank and let him see that his father is still alive," he suggested, as if he could sense why Luke had been crying endlessly. "Maybe Luke thinks that his father is dead..."

Giving Dr. Kieran a funny look, Obi-Wan watched as Owen carried Luke over to the bacta tank and allowed the boy to gaze down at his father. Almost immediately upon seeing his father, Luke stopped crying and reached towards the tank, as if he wanted to touch his father.

"Incredible," Owen murmured, relieved that Luke had finally stopped crying.

Although he too thought it incredible, Obi-Wan felt it strange that on multiple instances, Dr. Kieran had acted on instinct, as if he possessed the Force, but he surely couldn't have it..could he?

If Dr. Kieran had the Force, why was he not a Jedi? Obi-Wan quietly wondered.

* * *

The next few hours were nothing short of miraculous, as things suddenly started happening.

Much to Owen's shock, as he still had no idea why Luke hadn't cried since he saw Anakin, the readings on the tank's sensors gradually improved.

Dr. Kieran, meanwhile, had sent Tallana out to find a replacement cybernetic arm for Anakin based on the one that was no longer working, as he didn't like to leave the clinic often.

Since her knowledge of prosthetic limbs and where to find them in Mos Eisley seemed to be equal to that of an encyclopedia, it didn't take long for one to be found. Now, until Anakin was ready to have it put on, Tallana spent her time ensuring that it would be a good fit for the young man.

Amazingly, later that afternoon, Dr. Kieran was quite satisfied with the readings and decided to not only pull Anakin from the tank, but also attach the new cybernetic limb to Anakin's arm.

While Owen kept Luke occupied, Obi-Wan helped Dr. Kieran move Anakin from the tank and held his friend still as the doctor attached the new arm, dressed him in a hospital tunic, and attached bacta patches all over Anakin's body to help with continued healing.

Now, while Dr. Kieran went off to talk with Owen about Anakin's recovery, Obi-Wan silently sat beside the bed where Anakin now lay unconscious, supported by a pillow and covered with blankets. As a precaution, Anakin's cybernetic arm was pinned to his chest in a sling.

In watching Anakin rest, Obi-Wan couldn't help but continue to wonder who this Dr. Kieran was and how he managed to have such amazing healing abilities. Normally, one with such powers would be considered a Jedi, but why had Dr. Kieran not been? Obi-Wan wondered.

Unfortunately, as Dr. Kieran was talking with Owen, finding an answer to that question was not currently possible. However, Obi-Wan was very good about being patient to get what he wanted.

While waiting, Obi-Wan had been asked by Owen to look after Luke so that he could talk with the doctor privately, as Luke's presence might motivate Anakin to wake up quicker.

There was silence as Obi-Wan continued to sit there, holding Luke close enough to the bed so that he could touch his father's face if he wanted to.

From what Obi-Wan could sense, Anakin had put himself in a meditative state after their telepathic discussion and was slowly working his way back to consciousness. If it weren't for the fact that he had absolutely no strength, Obi-Wan knew that Anakin would already be awake.

"Mr. Kenobi?" Tallana, who had left Kieran and Owen to talk privately while she checked on Anakin, asked, as she entered the room and saw Obi-Wan and Luke at Anakin's bedside. "Are you doing all right? You've been sitting beside the bed for quite a while now."

Even though he didn't move, for fear of Luke starting to cry again, Obi-Wan smiled, "I'm fine," he replied. "It's truly miraculous that Anakin is doing a lot better in such a short time."

"Oh my, yes, it's truly amazing," Tallana replied, smiling at Obi-Wan as she placed her hand on Anakin's head and face and was relieved to find it at a reasonable temperature. "Doctor Kieran has only been on Tatooine a short time, but he's well known to those whom he's helped."

Obi-Wan sighed wearily, as much as he was enjoying holding Luke and keeping watch over Anakin, the week had been long and as much as it killed him to admit it, he was tired.

"Ben, if you would like, I can sit with Anakin and hold Luke for a while," Tallana, who could clearly see how worn out Obi-Wan had become over the past week. "You look as if you could use a rest."

Before Obi-Wan, who was tempted to admit that he needed rest, could reply, Dr. Kieran walked into the room. Owen had left, deciding to leave Luke for a few days in case Anakin woke up.

"Mr. Kenobi, I think you and I need to have a private conversation," Dr. Kieran said, as he walked over to Anakin's bedside. "Tallana can stay here and keep a watch on both Anakin and Luke."

Having the distinct feeling that he was about to learn more about the mysterious doctor, Obi-Wan passed Luke to Tallana, who lingered beside the bed, and rose from his seat.

"If you'll come with me, we'll talk in my private office," Dr. Kieran stated, as he gestured for Obi-Wan to follow him. "Everything will be fine while we're gone, don't worry."

Fighting the urge to frown, Obi-Wan nodded and followed Dr. Kieran from the room.


	4. Secrets Come To Light

There was silence as Dr. Kieran led Obi-Wan into his office and shut the door.

"Have a seat," Dr. Kieran ordered, as he moved over to a metal filing cabinet in the corner and added some information to a chart that had been placed on top of it. "Give me a minute."

As he sat, Obi-Wan looked around. Although the space itself was small, there was a desk, two chairs, a banged up filing cabinet, and several pieces of equipments and blank charts all over the place. There were also posters of different types of medical equipment covering the walls.

"All right, I'm finished," Dr. Kieran said, as he placed the updated chart back on top of the cabinet where it would be easy for him to reach later.

Rubbing his eyes, Dr. Kieran took a seat behind his desk, "All right, first of all, I know you're a Jedi Master and that your friend is a Jedi Knight," he admitted, looking Obi-Wan straight in the eye. "I've known it for a while, but I didn't want to risk getting you in trouble by giving it away. I figured if you two had worked so hard to conceal your identities, there must be a good reason for it."

Obi-Wan, who was rather surprised about this revelation, wisely chose to remain silent, so Dr. Kieran continued, "My full name is Kieran Qui-Gon Jinn," he stated, fully expecting Obi-Wan to react to the name. "My father was the infamous Jedi Master, Qui-Gon Jinn."

"That...That's impossible," Obi-Wan replied in shock, even though he could sense that Dr. Kieran was telling the complete truth. "There was once a Jedi Code and if Qui-Gon would have broken it, the Jedi Council would have surely expelled him from the Order."

Even though he was normally very mature, Dr. Kieran couldn't help but rolling his eyes, "Master Kenobi, I trust you have always wondered that, as skilled a Jedi as Qui-Gon Jinn was, why he was never allowed to be a member of the Jedi Council?" he asked, a slight amusement in his voice.

"I always assumed that Qui-Gon's ambitions kept him from the Council," Obi-Wan, who was suddenly unsure of himself and what he knew of his former Master, stated, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. "Why would he never tell me of this?"

Sighing, Dr. Kieran shook his head in disbelief at this Jedi's naivety, "From what my father told me in his letters, he was forbidden by the Jedi Council to tell anyone but his family," he explained.

"Again, why was Qui-Gon not expelled from the Order for breaking the code?" Obi-Wan asked, anxious about how this sort of thing could be possible.

There was silence for a moment and then Dr. Kieran sighed, "Years ago, Qui-Gon was alone, in the underworld of Coruscant one evening, seeking solace and comfort while his Padawan slept in their apartment within the Jedi Temple," he stated, remembering how his father had told him the story long ago when he was little. "It was in the underworld that he first met Elina Terran."

"I take it that Elina Terran was your mother?" Obi-Wan asked, intrigued by this story.

Dr. Kieran nodded, "Their love was strong the moment they met, but because of his commitment to the Jedi Order and the frequent travel that came with it, they didn't get married for a couple of years," he explained. "I came into existence nearly a year after they married in secret."

"Since Qui-Gon is your father, I take it you have the Force?" Obi-Wan pressed, his feelings telling him that Kieran would be honest with him. "Why were you never trained if you have the Force?"

Suddenly frowning, Dr. Kieran rose from his desk and leaned against the wall, "When my father's secret marriage and family were revealed, the Jedi Council very nearly expelled him from the Order," he stated, his voice quiet. "It was only after much meditation that Master Yoda intervened and allowed my father to remain a Jedi Master and keep his Padawan. However, the price was that I was never allowed to be trained as a Jedi, even though I was strong in the Force."

"Was Qui-Gon also forbidden from further contact with you and your mother?" Obi-Wan, who was shocked by what he was hearing, asked.

Allowing himself to relax a bit, Dr. Kieran shook his head, "No, providing that it did not interfere with what the Jedi Council asked of him, my father was still allowed to visit us," he said. "It was only for a few days from time to time, but it was truly better than not seeing him at all."

Floored by what Qui-Gon had done behind his back, Obi-Wan rose from his seat in an effort to try and absorb all of it, "What have you done with the Force since you couldn't be a Jedi?" he asked.

"I use my power to sense what is to come," Dr. Kieran explained. "Even though I am not as well-versed as a Jedi in using my power, I can contribute to improving health and living conditions."

Obi-Wan silently considered this and suddenly realized how much Dr. Kieran actually reminded him of Qui-Gon. He was firm, yet compassionate and seemed to use patience often to cope.

"By the way, there's something else I must confessed," Dr. Kieran spoke, suddenly catching Obi-Wan off guard. "From what I remember from my father's last few letters, I recognized you as being Obi-Wan Kenobi, the last Padawan my father ever had. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I am assuming that the young man that I've been saving from death is Anakin Skywalker?"

"How did you know about Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked, suddenly curious, as there was little chance that anyone could actually know that information other than himself.

Exhaling deeply, Dr. Kieran gave Obi-Wan a solemn look, "The last letter my mother recieved from my father talked of how he had encounter a young slave boy on this planet," he recounted, choosing his words carefully. "He wrote that because of some pod-race, he had freed and taken custody of that boy, who had the name of Anakin Skywalker. From what I was able to gather, despite being a small boy, Anakin obviously had the Force and wanted to become a Jedi."

"You knew that I would bring Anakin here for medical help," Obi-Wan reasoned, suddenly putting the pieces together in his mind. "That's why you were able to treat him so quickly."

Dr. Kieran nodded, although he clearly was not ashamed of using his powers to save another life.

"It's regretful that the Jedi Order is all but gone," Obi-Wan said softly. "A lot has been lost..."

Before Dr. Kieran, who had a knowledge of the recent troubles that had befallen the Jedi, could reply, the door opened and Tallana came into the room holding Luke, who was on the verge of crying, "Kieran, I think Anakin's trying to wake up," she said.

Nodding, Kieran quickly left the room and was quickly followed by Allana and Luke.

Wondering what kind of shape Anakin would be in upon waking, Obi-Wan followed after them.


	5. Coming Back Into Life

Quickly taking Luke from Tallana, Obi-Wan strode over to Anakin's bedside and sat close enough so that Luke could reach out and touch his father. He could feel Anakin slowly returning to life.

"...Luke?" Anakin weakly asked, even though his eyes remained closed. "...Obi-Wan?"

Fearing that he could disrupt the healing process if he said anything too soon, Obi-Wan remained silent and watched as Luke placed his small hand on Anakin's face. Suddenly, Anakin groaned.

"...So weak," Anakin whispered, as he forced himself to open his eyes, only to find himself laying flat and covered by blankets. "...Where...Where am I?"

Ignoring the fact that Luke suddenly looked gleeful that his father was awake and continued to feel his face, Obi-Wan moved his head so that it was within Anakin's line of vision, "You're in an underground clinic in Mos Eisley," he explained, his tone gentle. "It's been eight days since you were brought here, operated on, and submerged in a bacta tank..."

"...How...did I...get here?" Anakin asked, deeply frustrated that it took so much out of him to say a few simple words.

Obi-Wan sighed, he had expected that Anakin wouldn't remember being brought to the clinic, let alone receiving intense life-saving treatment, "You became very ill at the Lars homestead and I brought you here myself," he explained. "I wasn't sure if you were actually going to live."

"...The attack from Sidious..." Anakin spoke, his mind slowly piecing together what had happened to almost kill him. "It...caused...this..."

At the mention of Sidious, which he knew to be a demonic Force-user capable of endless destruction, Dr. Kieran glanced at Tallana, "Go get that blood and hook it up NOW," he whispered, wanting to stay and make sure Anakin didn't stress himself into a relapse.

Looking rather frightened at the look on Kieran's face, Tallana hurried from the room.

Frowning, as it could definitely disrupt the healing process if Anakin started talking about Darth Sidious and the near fatal attack before he was ready, Obi-Wan sighed, "We can talk about that later, Anakin, when you're stronger," he insisted. "How do you feel right now?"

"Sore..." Anakin replied weakly. "...I think I'm gonna be sick..."

Fortunately, Obi-Wan had been able to sense it and quickly placed a plastic bucket on the bed just as Anakin shot up and promptly puked, making sure his face was over the plastic item.

"Ow..." Anakin moaned, doubling over as he suddenly felt intense pain radiating from both his chest and stomach. "...It hurts..."

Swearing under his breath, Dr. Kieran quickly came forward and gently took hold of Anakin, "Easy there, young man," he cautioned, as he helped Anakin to lie back down.

Only when he was back down did Anakin realize that his cybernetic right arm had been replaced and was pinned to his chest by a sling, "My arm...why?" he asked, trying to regain his composure from sitting up too quickly and vomiting. "...not the same..."

"That cybernetic limb was no longer functioning," Dr. Kieran explained, suddenly relieved to see Tallana had returned with small intravenous bag full of blood that he had gotten from Luke a few days ago. "Tallana, put the line in his left hand. He's really needing it right now, I think."

Fighting to stay awake, Anakin suddenly tensed as Tallana approached him with the bag full of blood, "...What...am I dying?" he asked, fear rising in his weakened body.

"No, Anakin, this blood is to replace the massive amount you lost," Tallana explained, not looking at the young man as she quickly inserted the intravenous needle into Anakin's left hand.

Struggling not to panic, as he didn't know what was happening and it truly scared him, Anakin forced himself to look back at Obi-Wan and for the first time since he woke, he actually noticed Luke was in Obi-Wan's arms. "Luke..." he said, his panic fading. "My son..."

Obi-Wan moved Luke closer, as he knew it would only hurt Anakin more to try and reach for the boy, "Owen thought it might be a good idea to leave Luke here for a few days in case you happened to wake up," he explained, relieved that he could sense Anakin's panic lessening.

Despite feeling as if he had no strength, Anakin managed a small smile as he felt Luke's hand on his face, "...I'm not...the same person...I was...before." he gasped, feeling fatigued.

Trying to avoid feeling annoyed that Anakin was wanting to get right to dealing with his inner issues before he was physically able to handle it, Obi-Wan quickly reasserted himself in his old role as Anakin's Jedi Master, knowing that even Anakin would listen to logic now, "Anakin, you need to be patient, as it will take time for you to gain your health and strength back," he stated, a no-nonsense tone in his voice. "You're already overdoing it by not giving into your exhaustion."

"I'm...fine...," Anakin argued, fighting off a yawn. "...need to stay awake and look after Luke..."

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Obi-Wan sighed, "Anakin, I'll keep Luke nearby enough that you can feel his presence," he stated, sounding almost like a parent addressing a super-disobedient child. "You need to sleep and you'll sleep even if I have to knock you out myself."

At Obi-Wan's threat, Dr. Kieran's eyes widened and he held back the urge to laugh.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Dr. Kieran found it slightly amusing to listen to Obi-Wan and Anakin argue like a Master-Padawan team. Tallana rolled her eyes, but remained quiet.

"...All right...," Anakin agreed, allowing himself to relax.

Feeling the Force slowly taking hold of Anakin, Obi-Wan watched him closely to make sure he fell asleep. It would take a lot of time, but he was confident that Anakin would fully recover.

"I...need...help," Anakin quietly mumbled, as he allowed his eyes to close.

Relieved that Anakin had finally fallen back asleep to allow the process of physical healing to begin, Obi-Wan moved Luke into the crook of his arm. Instantly, Luke relaxed and looked at him.

_I know, Anakin, I know. _Obi-Wan thought to himself, as he used his free arm to pull the blankets up to Anakin's neck, knowing that Anakin needed to feel as safe and comfortable as possible right now.

"Ben, perhaps now that Anakin is resting, you and Luke would like something to eat?" Tallana offered, knowing that it was getting late and she had better intervene or the older man would quickly become their next patient. "Kieran..."

"I'll be staying here and keeping an eye on Anakin," Dr. Kieran stated firmly, his eyes not leaving the Jedi Knight who was now merely sleeping to heal. "I'll be all right, I just want to do my job."

Nodding, Tallana put a hand on Obi-Wan's arm, "Come with me, Mr, Kenobi," she gently said.

After giving Dr. Kieran, who suddenly resembled Qui-Gon in the determined look that was in his tired expression, a studious look, Obi-Wan allowed Tallana to lead him and Luke from the room.

Anakin had woken, yes, but there was still a long way to go before things were resolved.


	6. The Force Has A Will For All

Ignoring the pain radiating from his lower body, Anakin growled and gripping the handrails of the parallel bars, he swung his legs upward and held on tight. Lingering nearby, as Dr. Kieran was in his office meeting with Tallana about supposed further care, Obi-Wan sighed.

"You're overdoing it, Anakin," Obi-Wan sternly stated, as he saw how much even a few minutes of that sort of exercise was tiring his friend. "If you don't come down, I'll pull you off."

Ignoring Obi-Wan's fatherly counsel, as he was sick of being too weak to do anything more than lie in bed or be helped to the fresher, Anakin closed his eyes and continued holding the bars.

"It's not a good idea for you to be even doing this without proper medical supervision," Obi-Wan again stated, pure annoyance in his voice that Anakin was extremely stubborn.

Realizing that Anakin was trying earnestly to ignore him, Obi-Wan sighed.

In the past few days since Anakin woke up, he seemed determined to get better faster than his body was physically able to. The parallel bars were meant to help Anakin slowly regain motor skills and strength, but he was currently using them to force himself to heal immediately. Impatience was a weakness Anakin had.

Thankfully, Luke had been taken back to the homestead a few days ago, happy that his father was safe. If Luke had been here, Obi-Wan thought, the boy would have not liked seeing this.

"...My hand is slipping," Anakin gasped, as his cybernetic hand quickly lost a grip on the bars and fell limply towards the floor. "Master, help...I think I'm going to fall...very quickly."

Silently cursing, Obi-Wan moved over to Anakin and gently took hold of the younger man, "Relax yourself," he ordered, as he carefully eased Anakin on to the padded mat below the bars.

Fighting the urge to cry, as he was frustrated with his inability to heal quickly, Anakin laid his head back on to the mat and closed his eyes. Obi-Wan felt strong frustration in Anakin's heart,

"Anakin, you nearly died," Obi-Wan gently reminded the young Jedi Knight. "It's not like you're going to suddenly become well tomorrow. This type of recovery takes a lot of time."

Fortunately, before Anakin had a chance to snap at his overbearing friend, Dr. Kieran and Tallana came into the room. Dr. Kieran raised an eyebrow at seeing Anakin laying on the mat.

"Ready for a rest, Anakin?" Dr. Kieran, who had sensed Anakin trying to rush his recovery yet again, asked, as he and Tallana walked over to the mat.

Embarrassed at being caught overdoing things by the doctor, Anakin opened his eyes, "I'm tired of not having any strength," he admitted, fighting to keep his eyes open. "I just want to get better..."

As he had been sensing Anakin's frustration over the past few days, Dr. Kieran nodded understandingly, "I know, but you have to be mindful of your own limits," he said, suddenly sounding very much like the Qui-Gon that Obi-Wan remembered.

Taking a deep breath, Anakin nodded and slowly pulled himself into an upright position.

"All right, I think it's time to get you eating something," Dr. Kieran said, as he helped Anakin stand up. "You've been relying on having nutrition tubes put in your stomach since you woke up and I think you need food to get better."

Anakin winced, he wasn't sure if he could tolerate food. It was hard enough trying to conceal the physical pain he felt on a daily basis from both Obi-Wan and the doctor so that they wouldn't fuss over him or make him take pain medication. For him, it was much easier to simply tough it out.

"It's all right, Anakin, you don't have to eat very much to begin with," Tallana gently reassured him as she took his left arm. "Now, I'll help you back to your room where you can eat in peace."

Nodding, Anakin allowed himself to be led away. As they left the room, Dr. Kieran suddenly frowned, "Obi-Wan, wait a moment," he said, looking at the Jedi Master. "I need to talk to you."

"What's the matter?" Obi-Wan asked curiously, not liking the look on Dr. Kieran's face.

Sighing, Dr. Kieran thought for a moment, "Ever since I came to Tatooine, I've been in contact with some friends on Alderaan and from what they've seen and heard, the Empire is now starting to tighten its grip on the galaxy," he stated, his tone solemn. "It's too dangerous for you and Anakin to stay here any longer."

"Has Sidious sensed our presence here at all?" Obi-Wan asked, suddenly concerned for both his and Anakin's fates.

Dr. Kieran shook his head, "The Emperor has better things to do with his time than chase after a couple of people who he thinks to be dead," he explained. "Besides, even if he could sense both of you, Sidious would send his apprentice, Darth Vader to deal with you both."

"Darth Vader?" Obi-Wan asked, worried at the fact that he hadn't been able to sense this himself. "When did Sidious acquire a new apprentice?"

"According to my sources on Alderaan, it was shortly after the Jedi Massacre that Darth Vader came into existence," Dr. Kieran explained, as he quickly dismantled the parallel bars. "Anyway, I am giving you a warning: both you and Anakin need to leave Mos Eisley tonight after dark."

Looking shocked that their departure had to be so sudden, despite Anakin not being ready to undertake such a physically exhausting journey, Obi-Wan shook his head, "Anakin's not strong enough to leave the clinic yet," he protested. "I can't take care of him out in the desert. He'll die."

"Obi-Wan, I'm afraid that you will not be able to remain with Anakin until the danger has passed," Dr. Kieran stated, feeling regretful that he had to be so firm. "You will need to take Anakin back to the Lars homestead so he can be cared for by his family. My senses tell me that no harm will come to him there and that it is much safer for you to take refuge in the Jundland Wastes."

Using his mind to probe Dr. Kieran's thoughts, Obi-Wan suddenly frowned, "You recieved a Force-vision from Qui-Gon, didn't you?" he asked, his voice sharp.

"Yes, even though I am not a trained Jedi, my father told me that this would need to be done," Dr. Kieran stated, looking Obi-Wan straight in the eye. "Tallana knows that this is going to be happening and once Anakin eats, she'll make sure he rests until you both have to leave."

"Why would Qui-Gon come to you and not to me?" Obi-Wan asked, as he couldn't help but doubt the truthfulness of Dr. Kieran's story. "I trained under Qui-Gon for years."

At hearing that, Dr. Kieran gave Obi-Wan a sharp look, "You've been so preoccupied with Anakin since you brought him here that your senses have been tuned out to everything else," he explained. "I think that's why you're supposed to leave Anakin with his family and go into hiding elsewhere. You need to be in tune with the Force yourself before you can truly help Anakin."

Realizing that Dr. Kieran was right, Obi-Wan nodded, "Should I tell Anakin of this?" he asked.

"Let him eat and rest for now," Dr. Kieran said. "When the suns are setting, I'll wake him up and then you can tell him. For now, I suggest you get a quick nap and a meal in while you can."

"What of you and your wife?" Obi-Wan asked, as he sat on the padded mat to rest. "Are you going to be staying here despite all the danger you've been warned about?"

Managing a small smile, Dr. Kieran moved towards the door, "All things will happen according to the will of the Force, Obi-Wan," he gently stated. "For now, rest and do not worry."

As Dr. Kieran left the room, Obi-Wan laid down on the mat and quickly surrendered to sleep's pull.

* * *

As the twin suns disappeared and darkness enveloped the sky, Dr. Kieran carefully led an exhausted Anakin from the clinic towards a speeder bike that waited in the shadows. Obi-Wan was silently waiting on the bike, anxious for this dangerous journey to begin.

The speeder had been left in its hiding place, as it would be too bulky to travel in and far too noticeable should there be trouble. Sensing that Anakin wouldn't be able to fare well traveling on an eopie, as it was too high, Dr. Kieran had given Obi-Wan one of his many speeder bikes, all of which were well hidden.

In the late afternoon, after resting for hours, Anakin had been woken by Dr. Kieran and had quickly been told of the situation by Obi-Wan. Despite feeling as if he was about to lose yet another person he cared about, Anakin had agreed to go along with the will of the Force.

Now, after being dressed in a warm tunic, boots, and heavy robe, Anakin winced from the pain he felt as Dr. Kieran sat him on the speeder bike behind Obi-Wan and forced his arms to grab hold of his waist, "Oww," he moaned quietly, as he leaned into his Master's back for support.

In silence, Dr. Kieran quickly wrapped a rope around Anakin's waist and tied it to Obi-Wan's, causing the younger Jedi to shudder, "I know you're hurting, Anakin, but if I don't tie you to your friend, you'd fall off the speeder bike halfway across the desert," he explained, a patient tone in his voice. "Everything will be all right in time. Just remember to be mindful of your limits."

Giving a weak nod, Anakin closed his eyes and, nestling his face in Obi-Wan's back, he tried to relax and allow the Force to calm his anxiety. Dr. Kieran lifted Anakin's hood over his head to keep him warm.

"I'm sorry I can't be of more help, Kenobi," Dr. Kieran stated, as Obi-Wan revved up the speeder bike, grateful that there was a silencer on the engine. "Good luck and be safe."

Obi-Wan nodded, fully understanding that the secret discussion him and Dr. Kieran had days prior had to be kept secret from everyone, especially Anakin, as right now, the mere mention of the long deceased Qui-Gon, whom Anakin had cared about, would send the Jedi Knight into shock.

As Dr. Kieran turned away and headed back towards the clinic, Obi-Wan gripped the handles and sighed, "Anakin, just think of how happy Luke will be to see you," he said in a soothing tone, as he could feel anxiety and tension in Anakin's heart and mind. "Allow yourself to relax."

Pushing down on the accelerator, Obi-Wan drove off, hoping to be out of Mos Eisley fairly quickly.

While Obi-Wan drove, Anakin quickly fell asleep, his thoughts full of love for his infant son who was most likely awaiting his arrival. Luke was strong in the Force and Anakin knew it.

* * *

As the rays of the twin suns peaked the horizon, Owen Lars stepped out of the homestead with a bag full of tools slung over his shoulder, as there were moisture vaporators that needed repair.

Beru, bless her soul, was already awake and had chosen to remain inside to prepare breakfast for him. Luke and Derrick were also inside, still sound asleep.

Although Luke had been quiet since visiting Anakin in Mos Eisley, Owen could clearly see that the infant missed his father dearly. No doubt Anakin missed Luke as well, as they shared a tight father-son bond.

Letting out a sigh, as he was very tired of having to do these repair jobs by himself because of continually breaking droids, Owen began walking across the sand towards the broken vaporator.

Suddenly, Owen stopped in his tracks and turned around. A speeder bike was fast approaching.

Frowning, Owen walked back to the house as the speeder bike came to a halt near the door. For a moment, he wasn't sure who this was and suddenly, he gasped as Obi-Wan lowered his hood.

"Mr. Kenobi?" Owen asked, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

Remaining silent, Obi-Wan gently turned his torso and shook Anakin, who had fallen asleep on his back, awake. With a groan, Anakin opened his eyes and groggily lowered his hood.

"Anakin..." Owen stated, feeling suddenly confused as to why Anakin had been brought here, as he certainly wasn't looking completely recovered. "Anakin, what's happened?"

Knowing that Owen's inquisitions could wait a few moments, Obi-Wan carefully untied the rope and removed Anakin's cold hands from around his waist, "Can you stand on your own, or do you need help?" he asked Anakin, who felt groggy.

Owen flinched as he heard Anakin quietly whisper that he couldn't move, he was too cold.

However, Obi-Wan, who had expected it, nodded and, after getting off the bike, he gently pulled Anakin from the bike and leaned the groggy, shuddering young man against him for support.

Swearing under his breath, as his step-brother clearly looked like a walking ghost, Owen moved to help keep Anakin upright, "OUCH!" he shouted, as he took hold of Anakin's hands and realized how cold they were. "Your hands are freezing, Anakin!"

"...long ride from Mos Eisley," Anakin quietly muttered, as he felt himself being led towards the house. "...I'm so tired..."

Fortunately, before Owen could ask any more questions, Beru, who had heard Owen shout and became concerned, came out of the house. Her eyes widened at the sight of Anakin.

"Beru, are Luke and Derrick still asleep?" Owen asked, wanting to get Anakin into the house and off his feet, but not wanting either of the boys to know of his presence until later.

Beru nodded, "I'm not going to wake them for several hours yet," she replied. "What's wrong?"

"Can you help Anakin inside and get him sitting or laying down?" Owen asked, a gentle, yet urgent tone in his voice as he looked at his wife. "He probably could use a meal and a good rest as well."

Obi-Wan gently released Anakin into Beru's gentle hold and watched as she led Anakin into the house. He then turned his attention to Owen, who looked very concerned.

"All right, now that Anakin's being taken care of, what's going on?" Owen asked, as he could see it in Obi-Wan's concerned facial expression that something was clearly wrong.

Lifting his hood so that his face would be hidden, Obi-Wan frowned, "It became no longer safe for Anakin and I to be in Mos Eisley," he explained, an urgent tone in his voice. "Anakin will be safe and able to recover here, with his family to help him."

"What about you, Mr, Kenobi?" Owen asked, worried that the man who had obviously been a good friend to Anakin. "Are you going to stay here as well?"

Knowing it would be difficult for Owen to accept, Obi-Wan slowly shook his head, "It's not safe for me to stay and care for Anakin right now," he stated. "I'm going to hide in the Jundland Wastes."

"You are out of your mind!" Owen hissed loudly, trying to keep the shock from his voice. "That area is nothing but a deathtrap. There is no way you'll survive there for a long period of time."

Sighing, Obi-Wan winced, "I know that it most likely will be dangerous," he admitted. "I feel that it's important that I go there, though, and learn what a life of isolated poverty has to teach me."

"Will you ever return and help Anakin?" Owen asked, his voice quieter as he accepted that this man was not going to change his mind about going to the Jundland Wastes. "I think he'll be needing a lot of help..."

There was a momentary silence, "I currently don't know the answer to that question," Obi-Wan replied, his voice hollow, as he had never been told if he would see either Anakin or Luke again.

"Please, Ben, take care of yourself," Owen stated, his voice solemn. "Be careful out there."

Nodding silently, Obi-Wan watched as Owen turned and went into the house presumably to help Beru make sure that Anakin would be able to continue his recovery in comfort and safety. Both Anakin and Luke were safe and among family now. That was all that mattered to Obi-Wan.

Turning away from the house, Obi-Wan began walking away, prepared to embrace whatever the Force had in store for him. The speeder was left behind, as it would only prove to be a burden.

The Jundland Wastes awaited him and Obi-Wan knew that the long walk would be most helpful, as it would allow him to steer his thoughts away from Anakin and Luke, for they were now safe, yet he didn't know if he'd ever meet Anakin or Luke again. Just in case they were never to meet again, he had left Anakin's lightsaber with him, as someday there would be a need for it.

Attachment had clouded his mind to the Force, yes, but now Obi-Wan knew that he was ready to accept whatever lessons were coming. He found the Force suddenly flooding into his whole being.

For this part of the journey had to be faced by him alone, only with his lightsaber, heart, mind, and the Force for company. There was much to be learned, yet there seemed to be so little time.

* * *

Days later, the community of Mos Eisley was reeling from an unexpected explosion.

The cause was unknown and nothing was salvageable within the building that had been obliterated.

Rumors quickly spread that the building had been the location of the local medic, Dr. Kieran, and his wife, Tallana. His clinic had been in the basement while they lived above ground.

Surprisingly, however, no bodies or remains had been found within the ruins. Droids had since cleaned up the mess of ashes and had since left the vacant lot unattended, as a sort of memorial.

The local gossip chains had deduced that either the doctor and his wife had fled and were now in hiding, or their bodies had been incinerated when the explosion occured.

Either way, the doctor that had done well for anyone who needed help was now a mere memory and residents were frantically trying to figure out how the community's medical needs would be met.

However, despite the young doctor's notoriety, none knew that the will of the Force had occurred.

For it was only the will of the Force that would have caused the doctor and his wife to suddenly vanish.


	7. Trials of Time

**_Two years later_**

As he did most mornings before dawn since he had recovered, Anakin stepped out of the Lars homestead and walked over to a nearby ridge. There, on the ridge, he sat in a meditation-like position. Because he was clad in warm farm clothes, the cold didn't bother him at all.

Everyone else was still asleep and would be fully rested by the time they awoke in a few hours, when the twin suns were rising. Not him, for he had only managed to get four hours of sleep.

Letting out a sigh, Anakin fought off a yawn and stared out at the darkened desert sand.

It had taken him nearly a year to recover enough to not be almost fully dependent on others and, though it frustrated him, he had kept it to himself for the sake of his family, especially his son.

Although he was now physically recovered, his heart and mind continued to torment him.

Nightmares about the past few years had been interrupting his sleep for the past year and since there was nobody to talk to about them, he didn't know what else to do.

Obi-Wan had not been seen or heard from since he went off to the Jundland Wastes and despite the fact that he didn't want to believe it, Anakin figured that Obi-Wan had since been killed.

Even though Owen and Beru were his family, Anakin didn't feel that he could confide in either of them about his past transgressions. He reasoned that they most likely wouldn't understand.

The nightmares themselves were worse than the reality of his exile on Tatooine.

For Anakin, it was like reliving a version of past events that had no ending of rescues.

Unaware that the suns were beginning to rise, Anakin allowed his mind to wander freely.

_Most often, he would dream of the escape from the Jedi Temple and how, instead of being rescued by Senator Organa, he would find himself on the rocky surface of Mustafar, completely alone. There, he would find Padme waiting for him with her arms wide open, wanting to be held._

_There would be just a moment where he and Padme would share a very intense, yet very tender moment and suddenly, she would vanish from sight. Darth Sidious would then appear._

_"Too late, Anakin," Darth Sidious would hiss, his voice full of malice. "You let her DIE!"_

_In the same moment, they would engage in a lightsaber duel and end up on rocks that floated through the rivers of endless lava. Anger surged through the hearts of both men._

_In an instant, however, Sidious would be unarmed and Anakin would raise his lightsaber blade to strike the Sith Lord down but be suddenly blocked by another red lightsaber._

_"I see you haven't met my new apprentice," Sidous would say, gesturing the form that held the other red lightsaber and was enshrouded in a black cloak, forward. "Meet him now."_

_The figure slowly lowered his hood and Anakin was horrified to see an older version of Luke standing before him, hate radiating from his heart and his eyes a dark red._

_"Hello, Father," the evil Luke hissed, his voice full of hate. "I succeeded where you failed."_

_Without any warning, Luke would slash him into darkness...listening to the pathetic screams..._

Suddenly, there came a loud thump, jolting Anakin awake. He realized that not only did he fall asleep on the ridge again, but the nightmare had caused him to fall hard on to the sand.

Silently cursing, Anakin stood and brushed the sand from his clothes, "Oh, sithspawn," he muttered, realizing that the suns were rising and Owen and Beru would soon wake up to discover he had gone outside to be alone again. "I'd better get inside..."

Giving his clothes one final brush down, Anakin turned and hurried inside.

* * *

Fortunately for Anakin, nobody was yet awake and he used the golden opportunity to slip quietly into the room that Derrick and Luke shared. There was absolute silence in the room, yet, Anakin had a feeling that Luke was awake, but being very quiet so not to wake Derrick, for the boy would ask many questions if he was woken up.

"Good morning, kiddo," Anakin said softly, as he approached the crib and saw that Luke was awake and stretching while laying down. "Did you get a good sleep?"

Breaking into a smile, Luke extended his arms upward, as if he wanted to be held, "Dada," he squeaked, as he continued to reach for his father.

Sighing, Anakin bent over and picking Luke up, he rested the boy on his shoulder, "Oof, you're getting so big, my little Luke," he gently cooed, as he carried his son from the bedroom.

As he carried Luke into the kitchen, Anakin quickly realized that still, nobody was up and that he'd have to somehow figure out how to get Luke breakfast.

He was rather nervous, as he hadn't fed Luke himself since that last day on Coruscant. Medi-droids had fed both Luke and Leia on Polis Massa...

_Leia. _Anakin paused, suddenly realizing that he hadn't thought about Leia at all since he had left her in the care of Bail Organa on Polis Massa. Thinking about the daughter he had given up so she could have a better life suddenly made Anakin's healed abdomen hurt, as well as his heart.

Quickly settling Luke in the highchair, Anakin placed a hand on his stomach and leaning over, he placed his face on the cool counter, hoping that the pain would soon fade into nothingness.

_I can't think about her, I gave Leia a chance at a better life. This place would have done her no good...I couldn't keep her with me...she reminded me too much of Padme...I couldn't..._

"Anakin?" a voice suddenly asked, jolting Anakin from his nightmarish thoughts.

Fighting the urge to vomit, Anakin lifted his head and turned around to find Beru lingering in the doorway, giving him a concerned look, "Anakin, are you all right?" she asked.

"I came in here to feed Luke and an old injury suddenly flared up," Anakin lied, knowing that Beru didn't have the Force so she wouldn't be able to sense his deception. "I'm all right now."

Beru nodded, even though she could see by the dark circles under Anakin's eyes that he was not all right, "I think there's some blue milk in the fridge that Luke might like," she said, as she opened the food cupboard and pulled out some jars of both baby and adult food.

Grateful that Beru wasn't going to press him further, Anakin nodded and unaware that he was trembling, he made his way over to the fridge. Beru watched him for a moment, then frowned.

"Why don't you have a seat at the table next to Luke?" Beru suggested, worried that Anakin's trembling might cause him to drop something on the floor. "I can get his food for you."

Embarrassed that he had failed to hide a potential panic attack, Anakin silently nodded and took a seat at the table next to his son. As if he could read Anakin's thoughts, Luke frowned at him.

"I'm all right, Luke," Anakin whispered to his son, trying to calm himself.

As Beru brought Anakin a bowl full of baby food and a small cup full of blue milk so he could feed Luke, Owen came into the kitchen already dressed. A bag of tools was slung over his shoulder.

"The vaporators on the south ridge aren't working right," Owen stated, as he kissed Beru good morning and looked at Anakin, "Anakin, could you go come and take a look at the units with me? I think that if we work together, we'll be able to get them working properly. Derrick's still in bed and doesn't know anything about vaporators yet..."

Self-conscious of Owen's sudden stare, Anakin gazed down at his hands that were covered by gloves. He wore gloves all the time, as he didn't want to scare Luke with his mechanical arm.

"All right, Owen, I'll help you," Anakin replied quietly, as he looked up from his hands.

Owen nodded, "Good," he said. "We'll go out there after breakfast."

Remaining silent, Anakin nodded and turned his attention to feeding Luke.

Exchanging a concerned look with Beru, as it was clear that Anakin's erratic behavior wasn't changing, Owen sighed and helped her make breakfast. He planned to talk to Anakin about it later on that day.

* * *

Ignoring the heat from the twin suns, Anakin pulled another tool from Owen's bag and continued working on the vaporator. Although the problem was easy to fix, it seemed hard to concentrate.

"Why haven't you got that thing fixed yet?" Owen asked, as he lingered behind Anakin, frowning that such a normally simple task was proving difficult for his step-brother. "From what I've heard of you, you're supposed to have some gift with fixing things quickly."

Ignoring the insult, although it pierced his soul, Anakin suddenly found himself struggling to keep the tool steady in his hand, "Sithspawn!" he hissed, suddenly loosing his grip on the tool, which fell to the sand. "I don't know what happened. I don't know why I can't concentrate today."

"Look, don't play stupid, Anakin," Owen stated, sounding both annoyed and concerned. "I know for a fact that you've been outside before dawn for the last year, as your boots leave sand on the kitchen floor. You may have gotten physically better, but your mind and heart are a mess."

Fighting to keep the anger from his voice, Anakin stood and turned towards Owen, "I don't know HOW to become a Jedi again, Owen," he confessed, his voice firm. "I was a good, strong Jedi for the longest time and it's gone, along with everything else I lost in the last few years."

Trembling, Anakin took his lightsaber from his belt and stared at it, "Maybe I should just bury this in the sand and forget about being a Jedi ever again," he said tonelessly. "I don't even know HOW to be a Jedi any more...It's becoming too much of a burden to keep this up."

"You shouldn't toss away your lightsaber, Anakin," Owen gently reprimanded him. "Your focus shouldn't even be on becoming a Jedi again, it should be on becoming a person again. I don't know anything about what you used to do, but I know that you're a person, no matter what."

Realizing that Owen's logic made sense, Anakin put the lightsaber back on his belt and looked out at the endless desert. "I wonder if Ben Kenobi will ever come back," he stated, realizing that he actually missed his former Master's guidance in his life. "I love you, Beru, and Derrick a lot, Owen, but..."

"I may not have whatever special powers you do, Anakin, but I know that you and Ben had a special bond that I cannot even begin to understand," Owen stated, trying to be as gentle as possible.

Fighting to keep the sadness from his voice, Anakin sighed and turned back to face Owen, "I wonder if I'll ever see him again," he confessed. "There's still so much I need to learn."

"Don't worry about that Jedi stuff right now, Anakin," Owen said, as he gently placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Someday, Ben will return and help you. For now, focus on helping yourself."

Anakin remained silent, so Owen continued, "For now, you should just focus on continuing to live your life and being a father to Luke," he stated. "You'll be whole again, someday...

Owen reached down and, picking up the tool that Anakin had dropped, he put it back inside his bag, "I think the vaporator will be fine for a few more hours," he said. "I think we should go back inside and I can show you some books that Beru got for Luke from Anchorhead yesterday so you can start educating him properly."

Nodding, Anakin walked in step with Owen back towards the house. In his mind, however, he feared that he wouldn't be able to defeat the pain and anguish that kept tormenting him.

* * *

Deep within the Jundland Wastes, a weary Obi-Wan emerged from a cave and silently, he stared out at the endless desert. It had been a long time in isolation, but now it was to end.

Because of intense patience and constant meditation, the two years had passed by rather quickly.

Unfortunately, Obi-Wan couldn't help but use some of that time to wonder why Anakin's mind seemed to have shut off to the Force, despite his senses saying that he was alive.

It was a concern that would soon be addressed, however, as Obi-Wan, who looked the same except for being slightly diminished with slightly longer hair, planned to return to Anakin.

Suddenly, as he prepared to depart, Obi-Wan was overcome by a vision of darkness.

_Surrounded by darkness and rising fog, he was alone and his lightsaber suddenly ignited in his hand._

_"Obi-Wan Kenobi..." a dark voice suddenly said. "I have found you."_

_Raising his lightsaber, Obi-Wan's eyes widened in terror as an imposing figure clad entirely in black and a breathing mask stepped from the darkness welding a red lightsaber._

_"I am Darth Vader, the apprentice of the Emperor," Darth Vader stated, his voice full of evil. "I can sense that you are a strong Jedi, Kenobi...Prove your worth..."_

_Before he realized what was happening, Obi-Wan found himself engaged in a lightsaber duel with Darth Vader. This Sith was quick, strong, and seemed as if he could win any battle._

_"Most impressive, Kenobi," Darth Vader hissed, as the duel continued. "This must end now..."_

_Both lightsabers suddenly deactivated and vanished. Darth Vader extended a fist towards Kenobi and as the fist opened, Obi-Wan was horrifed to suddenly see the form of Darth Sidious._

_"Protecting Skywalker is foolish, Obi-Wan," Darth Sidious hissed. "Anakin will NEVER be safe from the senses of the Dark Side. Your work is foolish and now...you will DIE!"_

_Cackling, Darth Sidious suddenly sent a massive amount of Sith lightning at Obi-Wan, which quickly enveloped his entire body, "I will find Skywalker one day and he will fall," he declared, as his form vanished from Obi-Wan's sight. "...Embrace death, Kenobi...the Dark Side will win."_

As the vision faded, Obi-Wan fell to the sand unconscious, feeling as if his life was quickly slipping away.

* * *

A roar sounded out as a lone speeder bike sped across the desert, as if running from something or towards something that needed immediate attention. A cloaked figure was its pilot, who had been prompted to be cruising this area and, although he didn't know why, he had followed the urgent prompting.

There was sudden quiet as the speeder bike slowed and suddenly came to a halt near a body that was laying face down on the hot sand. The figure got off the bike and ran over to the body.

"Oh, sithspawn," the figure hissed in a deep, concerned voice, as he gently turned the body over and realized that the figure was none other than Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi in a ragged white tunic. "He's almost dead...Oh, Force, help me save him from death's seductive pull...I am not a Jedi, but please...guide me..."

As if he had been trained in the Jedi arts, the figure placed a pale hand on Obi-Wan's chest and waited in silence. Feeling nothing but pain left by evil, the figure succinctly relied on patience.

A moment later, Obi-Wan let out a cough, but remained unconscious. He was at least alive.

"Good enough," the figure quietly muttered, as he rose, lifted the unconscious Master over his shoulder, and hauled him on to the back of his speeder bike. "Hang on, Master Kenobi."

Falling silent, the figure quickly secured Obi-Wan to the back of the bike and quickly climbed back in his piloting seat. He knew that if he didn't move fast, the Jedi Master would soon die.

The roar of the speeder bike manuoevering quickly back across the desert quickly faded into nothingness, for the pilot of the bike couldn't chance wasting any time in providing help.

By the will of the Force and this stranger's own skill, Obi-Wan Kenobi would avoid death.


	8. Tasks of Patience

_Obi-Wan looked around, finding himself on a ship, somewhere in the middle of space. Looking down, he saw that he was dressed in a ragged white tunic, covered by a brown cloak._

_He was completely alone, or was he? Obi-Wan could sense another presence nearby._

_"Obi-Wan," a gentle voice suddenly spoke from what seemed like far away._

_Worried that he was about to be attacked by a deceptive being, Obi-Wan reached for his lightsaber and was horrified to find that it was missing._

_There was silence and Obi-Wan's mouth dropped open and Qui-Gon, who was clad in a clean white tunic and a brown cloak, came into view. He smiled at Obi-Wan._

_"Master?" Obi-Wan asked, surprised to see that Qui-Gon looked completely at peace. _

_A sudden horrific thought struck him, "Qui-Gon, am I dead?" he asked, worried._

_Shaking his head, Qui-Gon chuckled, "No, Obi-Wan, you're not dead," he said, sinking into a meditative pose on the floor. "Sit, for I have much to teach you in this short time together."_

_Obi-Wan quickly joined his Master in a meditative position on the floor and waited._

_"You will not die until your mission is complete," Qui-Gon stated, his voice solemn. "That mission is helping Anakin come to terms with himself as both a person and as the Jedi he will become."_

_Gasping, Obi-Wan shuddered, "Qui-Gon, I don't know how to help him," he admitted, as he had tried very hard to help Anakin but felt as if it was ineffective. "I can't feel him through the Force."_

_Qui-Gon nodded, as he had been keeping a distant watch on Anakin and had felt the young man's constant struggles, "Anakin has struggled with Darth Sidious almost being able to murder him during the journey to Tatooine," he explained. "He fears that it might happen again and, fearing that it would truly kill him, Anakin has scared himself into not relying on the Force for help."_

_"Anakin's drowning in his own fear and pain and he doesn't even know it," Obi-Wan realized, worried that he was truly an ineffective teacher. "I need to be there for him, to help him."_

_Giving a nod, Qui-Gon sighed, "You will be able to return to Anakin soon enough," he stated in a firm tone. "However, first you will need to be patient and rely on my son for assistance."_

_"Kieran's alive?" Obi-Wan asked, shocked. "How is that possible? I sensed the explosion of his clinic in Mos Eisley while I was hiding in the Jundland Wastes."_

_"The Force has amazing power to sustain purposeful lives, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon stated bluntl, a hint of exhaustion in his voice. "Now listen, there is a task that you will need to help Kieran accomplish that will help you know how to help Anakin break free of his painful prison."_

_Although he was feeling confused, Obi-Wan remained silent, as he wanted to help Anakin._

_"There is a root to Anakin's many problems and you will soon understand what that root is," Qui-Gon explained. "Anakin needs the Force to help him truly heal, but this root holds him back."_

_Obi-Wan nodded and watched as Qui-Gon rose, "Obi-Wan, I'm afraid that I must leave your mind now," he said regretfully. "We will talk often. Good luck and may the Force be with you."_

_Remaining in a meditative position, Obi-Wan watched Qui-Gon turn and walk into the distance._

_Suddenly, Obi-Wan felt very tired and, yawning, he forced himself to lie down on the floor._

_

* * *

_

A blast of cold air shot across Obi-Wan's head, causing him to open his eyes.

He felt very weak and wasn't able to see anything, for darkness surrounded him.

Realizing that he was laying down, Obi-Wan quickly sat up. Pain shot through his body.

"Where am I?" Obi-Wan whispered, trying not to let his fear get the better of him.

Ignoring the stiffness in his limbs, Obi-Wan moved his legs and, realizing that he had been laying on a bed of some sort, covered by a fur blanket, he quickly pushed the blanket away and got up.

Using the Force, Obi-Wan was able to make his way through the darkened room and emerged into what he reasoned was a living room of sorts. It had little furniture and the air was cold.

"Hello?" Obi-Wan asked aloud, as he stared around the tiny room, wondering where he was.

There was silence and suddenly footsteps, "Master Kenobi," a tired voice said from behind.

Obi-Wan turned around to see a man, who was clad in a brown tunic and cloak standing there, looking relieved. The man's hair was long and Obi-Wan could see familiarity in his face.

"Doctor Kieran?" Obi-Wan asked, allowing his senses to help him determine the identity of this strange man. "Where am I and how did I get here?"

Kieran gave Obi-Wan a calculating look, "I go by Doctor Jinn now, although I haven't really done much public medical service in the last couple of years," he stated, tiredness in his voice. "It's just easier, as nobody knows of any Jinns around here, so there's no danger in using that name."

Sensing that Kieran was holding something back, Obi-Wan waited silently and feeling tired, he sat down in a chair. Sighing, Kieran took a seat on the couch and gazed at Obi-Wan intently.

"You're in my underground shelter in Mos Espa," Kieran explained. "I found you laying on the sand near the Jundland Wastes almost dead eight weeks ago. I brought you back here on my speeder bike."

Shocked that he had been lost to the world for so long, Obi-Wan's eyes widened, "How did you manage to keep me alive for eight weeks if I was almost dead?" he asked. "What did you do?"

"I...I used the Force to restart your heart," Kieran stated, his voice and expression solemn, as what he had done could have ended up killing Obi-Wan. "I'm not ashamed of what I did."

Raising an eyebrow, Obi-Wan gave Kieran a look of wonder, "How did you do that, exactly?" he inquired. "Last time we met, you said you had been forbidden to train as a Jedi."

"By the Jedi Council, which no longer exists," Kieran gently corrected the Jedi Master. "In the time that I've been in hiding, my father has taught me about the Force through visions."

Frowning, as he suddenly thought of Kieran's wife, "Wouldn't Tallana prove too much of a distraction for you to be receiving such teachings?" Obi-Wan asked.

At the mention of Tallana, Kieran lowered his head to hide the sorrow in his eyes, "Not long after the clinic exploded and we went into hiding, Tallana gave birth to twins: a boy and a girl," he stated, his voice nearly a whisper. "A year later, we were attacked...our home was destroyed."

There was silence from Obi-Wan, so Kieran continued, "Tallana and I were placed under arrest in the name of the Empire," he explained, remeeting Obi-Wan's gaze. "As we were being taken to a ship bound for an off-planet location, she loosed my ropes and distracted our guards...She told me to run and as I fled for my life, I could hear Tallana being executed..."

Fighting back a sob, Kieran sighed, "My children were sold into the slave market, but they were kept together," he stated. "Since then, I've lived a very simple life here in Mos Espa."

"I understand about the simple living, for I've been-," Obi-Wan started, but Kieran cut him off.

"I know that Qui-Gon sent you there for your own safety and to learn how to reconnect with the Force on a deeper level," Kieran stated, as he rose from the couch. "Now, sit here for a moment and I'll get us both something to eat. While we eat, we can talk about other things."

Obi-Wan nodded and waited in silence as Kieran left the room. What else were they going to talk about? He could sense that something else weighed heavy on Kieran's mind.

Fortunately, Obi-Wan didn't have to wait for long, as Kieran quickly returned to the room carrying two plates that had a small amount of food on each. He handed a plate to Obi-Wan and sat.

"It's not much, but it'll fill you up," Kieran said, as he watched Obi-Wan begin eating.

After a few bites, Obi-Wan set his fork down and frowned at Kieran, who had not yet touched his food, "Something's on your mind," he stated. "Is it concerning Anakin?"

"I've been by the Lars homestead a few times over the past year to visit Owen," Kieran stated, as he set his untouched plate on the table. "Derrick and Luke are growing up rather nicely."

Nodding, Obi-Wan frowned, "Have you seen Anakin at all during these visits?"

"It's like he's merely a shell, trapped in a prison of grief and pain," Kieran admitted. "Anakin spends most of his time either tinkering with stuff in the garage or with Luke. Even though I don't ever see him when I visit, I can clearly sense his pain. It's eating him up inside."

"How can I get back to Anakin and help him?" Obi-Wan asked, as he felt that without help, Anakin could possibly fall into a depression that had no escape. "He clearly needs help."

Kieran nodded, "I agree that you are the only one that can get through to Anakin at this point," he agreed. "However, I can't take you out there until tomorrow evening, as I have something else to do...something that I'll need your help with...Will you help me out, Obi-Wan?"

_"...there is a task that you will need to help Kieran accomplish that will help you know how to help Anakin break free..." _Qui-Gon's words echoed in Obi-Wan's mind. He had to do this...for Anakin.

Obi-Wan nodded, "I will help you," he replied. "When do we leave?"

"Not until morning, as Mos Espa isn't the best place to be outside after dark," Kieran stated, as he collected the plates from the table. "I need to meditate alone, so I suggest you get some rest."

Without saying another word, Kieran left the room to be alone with his thoughts. Obi-Wan rose from the chair and retreated to the room where he had spent the last eight weeks unconscious.

Tomorrow, Obi-Wan thought, as he lay down to sleep, he would be able to be of help.

* * *

The rising suns temporarily blinded Obi-Wan as he followed Kieran down the quiet street.

Kieran had risen before dawn and woken him. After sharing a small meal, they had departed.

Fortunately, the streets of Mos Espa were quiet, which allowed the two men to move silently and quickly along. The last thing either of them needed today was trouble.

Despite feeling tired, Obi-Wan was greatful for the chance to see Mos Espa, as although Anakin had come from this place, it was not with him. He had always wondered about Anakin's origins.

"Here we are," Kieran suddenly said, as they stopped in front of stacked rows of small hovels.

"Where exactly are we?" Obi-Wan asked, gazing solemnly at the small residences.

Kieran frowned, gazing at the Jedi Master, "These are slave hovels," he explained gently. "While some slaves live with their Masters, others who have families are allowed to live together as long as their Master owns them. Most are empty now, as the work day of a slave begins very early."

Trying to figure out why they were there, Obi-Wan remained silent, so Kieran continued, "Since I settled in Espa, I've taken it upon myself to search these hovels every so often for children who either are in broken families or have been orphaned," he explained. "If I find any children, I will talk with them and first establish a bond of trust. Then, once the trust is there, I will take them to their Masters, buy them, medically treat them, and then free them. After they're free, I will help them to find good families that they can be adopted into and given opportunity at happier lives."

Suddenly thinking of Derrick Lars, Obi-Wan started to speak, but Kieran held up a hand to silence him, "I know that your curious about Derrick Lars, but I can't talk about that without Owen's permission," he stated. "Anyway, I'll check the upper hovels and you can check down here..okay?"

Without waiting for an answer, Kieran stalked off to look in the upper hovels. Obi-Wan looked around, wondering where to begin. His mind suddenly drifted..

Feeling the Force prompting him to check the hovel that sat to the left of him, Obi-Wan silently moved forward and ducked as he passed through the archway of the small dwelling.

Although there was nobody inside, it was obvious that people had once lived here, as there were rusted pieces of mechanical equipment scattered all over the rough floor.

Without warning, Obi-Wan felt a vision entering his mind...

_A young boy with sandy blond hair, who was clothed in a dirty little tunic and stained boots entered the hovel and ran into the embrace of a dark haired woman, "Oh, Annie," the woman said, as she lifted the boy. "My little Annie, how was working at Watto's today?"_

_The boy smiled, "Watto wants me to Pod-race, Mom," he said, eager about the flying he was going to be able to do as a reward for working so hard. "He's entered me in a Pod-race."_

_Frowning, the woman nodded, "Oh, Annie, I don't want you to take such a risk," she protested, even though it was pointless to do so. "Please, be careful...don't get killed racing."_

_Smiling, the boy placed a gentle hand on his mother's face, "I promise to be careful, Mommy," he said, as his mother hugged him tight. "Can we eat now? I'm hungry..."_

_The woman chuckled and carried "Annie" off to fix them a meal..._

As the vision faded, Obi-Wan opened his eyes and quickly realized that he had been given a vision of a very young Anakin. Accordingly, he reasoned, Anakin must have lived here long ago.

It was then that he noticed an object before him, half buried in the sand.

Reaching down, Obi-Wan picked the object up and cleaned the sand from it with his sleeve.

Obi-Wan suddenly let out a gasp: it was a picture of a young mother and her younger son.

_Anakin, this is Anakin as a boy. _Obi-Wan realized. _The woman with him must be his mother._


	9. Massive Breakthrough

"Obi-Wan?" a voice said, suddenly drawing Obi-Wan's attention away from the picture he was staring at.

Turning around, Obi-Wan saw Kieran entering the hovel, "I didn't find anyone in the other hovels," Kieran explained. "I guess most of the slaves are already are off working for the day..."

Suddenly noticing the picture in Obi-Wan's hand, Kieran sighed, "In one of my father's last letters to my mother, he talked of meeting a Force-sensitive slave boy named Anakin Skywalker while stranded on Mos Espa," he explained. "He wrote that after some sort of Pod-race, Anakin was freed into his care and they left Tatooine together. However, from how my father ended his letter, he said that Anakin seemed sorrowful about leaving, as he was free, but his mother remained a slave."

_Oh dear, I expressed my opinion about Anakin in a rather negative way when I first heard of him. _Obi-Wan realized, suddenly ashamed of how self-righteous and arrogant he had been long ago.

"There is nobody to blame for what has since happened," Kieran suddenly said, as if reading Obi-Wan's thoughts of regret. "However, I do think that you should return the photo to Anakin."

Nodding, as he had intended to do that anyway, Obi-Wan carefully tucked the photo into his pocket and couldn't help but wonder if the photo was what he needed to get to the root of Anakin's issues.

"Anyway, since there was nobody in the hovels, my business here is finished for now," Kieran stated, sensing that, in seeing the picture, Obi-Wan had suddenly become anxious about returning to Anakin to provide help. "We can leave for the Lars homestead anytime you're ready."

Obi-Wan nodded and left the hovel with Kieran, anxious about what lay ahead.

* * *

Hours later, as the suns were beginning to slide from their place in the sky, Kieran's speeder bike slowed to a halt in front of the Lars homestead. Obi-Wan and Kieran got off the bike and waited.

"Doctor Jinn, I thought I could hear your speeder bike approaching," Beru, who had just settled Luke down with some toys, said graciously, as she came out of the house.

Kieran smiled as Beru looked at Obi-Wan, "Ben, it's a relief to see you still alive," she said, her concern suddenly emerging in her tone of voice. "Owen, come out here..."

After a moment, Owen, who had just been in the garage, emerged from the house and immediately looked relieved upon seeing Obi-Wan, "It's been a long time, Kenobi," he stated, although there was relief in his tone. "I must admit that I am actually quite relieved you came back."

"Doctor Jinn, why don't you come and do checkups on both Derrick and Luke?" Beru suggested, knowing that it was better for Owen and Ben to discuss Anakin by themselves.

Nodding, Kieran quickly followed Beru inside. Owen crossed his arms and frowned at Obi-Wan.

"Anakin's in the garage and although I know he's building a speeder bike, I have no idea why," Owen stated, his voice full of concern. "He won't talk to anyone about what's bothering him."

Sighing, Obi-Wan nodded, as he understood that Anakin was choosing to focus on things he could control rather than deal with unstable emotions. "How is Anakin towards Luke?" he inquired, as he couldn't help but wonder if Luke was being negatively affected by Anakin's state.

"Ben, honestly, Luke is the only thing that brings a spark of happiness to Anakin's heart," Owen confessed, worry in his voice. "Anakin has done so much for that little boy and Luke loves him."

For once, Obi-Wan was at a loss for words. Had Anakin really slipped that far into inner turmoil?

"Come inside, I'll take you to him," Owen said, taking Ben's silence as a sign that he was ready to help bring Anakin back to the world of the living.

Obi-Wan nodded and followed Owen inside, silently hoping that Anakin was not too far gone to save.

* * *

Owen opened the door to the garage and both he and Obi-Wan entered in silence.

Anakin was lingering at one of the workbenches, silently using some of Owen's tools to work on a part that, Obi-Wan assumed, was for the partially built speeder bike that was in the far corner.

"Anakin?" Owen asked, although he knew Anakin would probably not answer.

Sure enough, there was silence and Anakin continued to work, as if he hadn't heard Owen at all.

"I'll leave you to deal with him, Kenobi," Owen whispered, as he left Obi-Wan alone with Anakin.

There was silence, as Obi-Wan used the Force to try and figure out how to handle this.

Suddenly remembering the picture he had found in the hovel, Obi-Wan pulled the picture from his pocket and carefully set it on the table within Anakin's view. He then stepped back to wait.

For a moment, Anakin paid no attention to the picture, but, suddenly, he stopped and stared at it.

Obi-Wan watched in silence as Anakin quickly put his work aside and picked up the picture. He then turned and quickly walked out of the garage in silence. Concerned, Obi-Wan followed.

The silence continued as Obi-Wan followed Anakin outside and watched as the young Jedi Knight walked over to the edge of the homestead's border and looked out to the setting suns.

"Padme and I left the safety of Naboo a long time ago because I had nightmares about my mother," Anakin suddenly said, his voice distant. "When we arrived here, Cliegg Lars told me that my mother had been taken by Tusken Raiders...she had been given up for dead."

Suddenly frowning, as he could sense where this story would lead, Obi-Wan wisely chose to remain silent, as he knew it was important for Anakin to tell the experiences himself.

"I took Owen's speeder bike to the Tusken Raider camp, hoping to save her," Anakin continued, his voice breaking. "She was badly beaten and managed to express her love for me before dying in my arms..."

Shaking uncontrollably, as his heart was so full of guilt over that night, Anakin sank to his knees and began to sob, "I COULDN'T SAVE HER!" he shouted, both anger and sorrow in his voice. "I couldn't...I wasn't all powerful and I sought to be...so others wouldn't share her fate..."

Bending over, Anakin pressed his face to the sand and continued to sob, "I vowed to stop people from dying, I vowed to become all powerful," he confessed. "...My quest for power caused pain and death for many and it nearly destroyed me...Now, I'm powerless to move on..."

Feeling as if Anakin had finally come to a point where he could break through the prison of pain and anguish that tortured him, Obi-Wan gently placed a hand on Anakin's back, "You're not powerless to move on, Anakin, for I am now here to help you," he gently assured the young Jedi Knight, "I may have had to leave for a time, but I am now back and I promise that I will help you."

As if to prove the sincerity in his promise, Obi-Wan knelt beside Anakin and held him in an embrace, "You're not alone, Anakin," Obi-Wan whispered. "You will never be alone."

From the doorway, Owen and Kieran watched in silence, both relieved that a breakthrough had been made. Kieran had found both Luke and Derrick to be healthy and he was now ready to again depart.

However, upon coming upon Anakin sobbing into the sand and being held by his friend and former Master, Kieran and Owen lingered and watched silently, amazed by what was happening.

Anakin had finally broken free of his inner prison and steps could now be taken to help him grow again.


	10. Intense Progress

_**Five years later**_

"You're doing well, Anakin," Obi-Wan gently stated, as he watched Anakin, who had a shielded helmet over his face, block Force-ball shots with his lightsaber with only the Force to guide him.

There was silence and Obi-Wan knew that Anakin was completely focused on his current task, so instead, he reflected on the past few years.

Since the night that breakthrough had been made, Anakin had progressed well. He had not only been able to get a handle on himself as a person, Anakin had also reclaimed the Force as an ally.

Along with these Force-exercises, Obi-Wan and Anakin had spent a great deal of time in the evenings and early mornings talking about more pleasant events of the past.

Fortunately, as Owen had allowed Obi-Wan to secretly live in the garage seeing as the Jundland Wastes were becoming too dangerous for human habitation, their talks were long and often.

Since the garage was often kept locked when Anakin or Owen weren't in there, neither Luke, who was a boisterous seven year old, and Derrick, who was approaching teenhood, knew about Obi-Wan living there. Anakin feared the day that he would have to tell Luke the truth about his past.

It was almost a relief to be helping Anakin in such a way, Obi-Wan thought to himself, as there was now a proper balance in Anakin's life, which helped healing to progress. Anakin would spend breakfast and a few hours in the morning teaching his son various educational lessons, often alongside Beru, who homeschooled Derrick, as Owen refused to let the boy attend public school all the way in Anchorhead.

Besides, Luke and Derrick kept each other company in the afternoon when Owen was off working with the vaporators, Beru was preparing supper, and Anakin was in the garage, receiving secret Jedi training from Obi-Wan. There was also scheduled time for proper sleep and meal intake.

Now, even though most exercises were for younglings in the past, Obi-Wan had since accepted that with the Jedi Order all but gone, even the best Jedi would have to rely on what they could to keep them strong in the Force. Also, the exercises helped Anakin immensely.

Suddenly feeling a laser blast hit his left shoulder, Anakin swore and tried to rid his mind of the thoughts that refused to stop haunting him. Obi-Wan frowned, Anakin's mind was troubled.

Continuing to frown, Obi-Wan watched as Anakin suddenly tensed and missed several more shots from the Force-ball, all of which ended up searing his left shoulder. Suddenly, Anakin felt the Force ball stop firing laser shots and fall to the floor. Again, he tensed up.

"All right, this exercise is over," Obi-Wan stated, his tone stern as he opened a medi-pack that was on one of the workbenches and pulled out a container of bacta cream that Owen had kept on hand for emergencies.

Fighting the urge to swear, as Luke and Derrick would no doubt hear him if he did, Anakin gasped and kept his lightsaber ignited, "No, I swear that I'm fine, Master," he protested, his anxious voice betraying the pain he felt in his shoulder because of the harsh laser burns.

Letting out a sigh of exasperation, Obi-Wan rose and, with the bacta cream container in hand, he marched over to Anakin, "Deactivate your lightsaber," he ordered firmly.

Realizing that he had been defeated by his own loss of focus, Anakin obediently deactivated his lightsaber and put it back on his belt. He then removed the shielded helmet.

"Master, I apologize..." Anakin said, regretful that he had allowed himself to be distracted.

Shaking his head, Obi-Wan opened the bacta cream container, "Remove your shirt so I can treat those burns," he ordered, not in the mood for any of Anakin's nonsense at the moment.

Remaining silent, Anakin removed the shirt he had borrowed from Owen that day and waited.

Silently swearing at the second degree burns that were all over Anakin's left shoulder, Obi-Wan began applying bacta cream to each of the burns and tried not to think of how diminished Anakin was for his age. Anakin was so skinny that his ribs could be seen, yet he was healthy.

"Ouch," Anakin hissed, closing his eyes to block out the stinging that bacta cream being applied to the burns was causing. "I didn't think that laser bolts were supposed to hurt that much."

There was silence as Obi-Wan finished applying the bacta to the burns and, reaching into the open medi-pack, he pulled out bandages and covered the burns. Anakin hissed, he hated pain.

"All right, Anakin, why were you unable to block all of those shots with your lightsaber?" Obi-Wan asked, even though he had been probing Anakin's thoughts and already knew the answer.

Not wanting to tell Obi-Wan that he had again been having the nightmare where Luke fell to the Dark Side, Anakin put his shirt back on, "It's nothing," he muttered quietly.

"Don't lie to me, Anakin," Obi-Wan reprimanded the younger man, as he knew that if Anakin didn't continue dealing with his issues head-on, all the progress that had been made would be lost.

Frustrated that Obi-Wan could read his thoughts so well, Anakin pressed his right hand to his forehead, as it hurt too much to move the left one at the moment, "I don't want Luke to become a Jedi and follow the path that I did," he confessed. "It will only cause him much suffering."

"Anakin, I know you are having nightmares about Luke falling to the Dark Side," Obi-Wan replied patiently. "I do not think he will fall if given proper Jedi training, but he is not yet ready for that."

Anakin nodded, "I apologize for letting my mind wander, Master," he said, quickly changing the subject. "I would like to try the exercise again."

"We can continue that exercise another day," Obi-Wan gently stated, as he could sense that Anakin was becoming physically tired. "I think that we will now switch focus to mental healing, as it is also important to a Jedi's positive development."

Secretly relieved that he could take a breather, Anakin nodded and, after putting his shirt back on, he sat on the floor in a meditative position. Letting out a sigh, Obi-Wan took up a meditative position on the floor across from him.

"Anakin, I would like you to tell me what happened between the time that we returned to Coruscant with the Chancellor and Mustafar," Obi-Wan requested, looking Anakin in the eye.

_"I can't...Master, I CAN'T," Anakin's mind screamed, as even though he could clearly remember every detail of those events, he couldn't speak of them openly. "It hurts too much..."_

_"Anakin, you must," Obi-Wan stated. "Don't undo all of the progress you've made so far."_

_"Why can't you just use the Force and find out for yourself?" Anakin asked, as he did not want to talk about events that nearly led to his death and the fall of the Jedi Order._

_"...I could, but I would rather have you tell me, in your own words," Obi-Wan stated. "Start from when I found you passed out on the floor in a meditation room within the Jedi Temple..."_

_"Master, you know some of it already," Anakin protested._

_"I want you to tell me again," Obi-Wan replied, his tone gentle, but firm. "It will help you."_

There was a brief silence, then Anakin sighed, "After you let me leave the Temple infirmary, I had intended on going to visit Padme, as I needed her comfort," he explained. "However, on my way there, I was approached by one of Chancellor Palpatine's aides. I was told that the Chancellor wanted to see me immediately, so I agreed and accompanied the aide to the Senate building."

Obi-Wan nodded, but remained silent, so Anakin continued, "The Chancellor appointed me to be his personal representative on the Jedi Council," he stated. "I felt horrifed, as I was seeing that there was no other way but what had come to me in my visions."

_Yet, as we've seen, you did find another way. _Obi-Wan thought, as he continued to listen silently.

"When I met with the Council, they did allow me a seat, but I was not granted the rank of Master," Anakin explained, forcing himself to look Obi-Wan in the eyes. "Strangely enough, I didn't feel angry, as I was still a Jedi no matter what rank I had...After that, you left for Utapau."

_Anakin, if I had only known about what would happen, I would have..._Obi-Wan quickly stopped himself from thinking that, as there was absolutely nothing he would have been able to do.

"After the Council meeting, I went to mine and Padme's apartment," Anakin explained, briefly remembering the warmth of that pleasant memory. "She told me that she was pregnant with my offspring. For a moment, I was overjoyed, but I then worried that doom was calling my name."

_Ah, you worried about falling prey to the Dark Side._ Obi-Wan thought, remaining silent.

"The continued stress took it's toll on me over the next few months and I continually found myself pleading with the Force to intervene on my behalf," Anakin confessed. "Eventually, Chancellor Palpatine privately accused me of corroborating with the Jedi Council and their plot to overthrow the Senate. He threatened my life if I left Coruscant..."

_I think I now know why I could sense nothing but darkness around Anakin while I was in hiding on Utapau. _Obi-Wan realized, as Anakin was suddenly telling him things that he hadn't known before.

"I went to the Underworld Health Unit and got myself admitted overnight so I could get some rest," Anakin said, his voice hollow. "The sedative I was given stopped me from dreaming..."

There was no sound from Obi-Wan, so Anakin reluctantly kept going, "When I returned to Padme, we ended up arguing about her involvement in the Chancellor's plan to create a more unified government," he said. "However, she suddenly went into labor...I delivered Luke and Leia with only help from the droids..."

Knowing what memories he would have to share next, Anakin lowered his gaze to the floor, "That same night, I was again summoned before Chancellor Palpatine," he said, his voice suddenly becoming quieter. "He told me that he had the power to bring peace to the galaxy and that he could also stop my visions from coming true. All he asked for was my trust..."

Obi-Wan suddenly frowned, as he could feel Anakin's blood pressure and anxiety rising uncontrollably. He saw Anakin close his eyes and cough, as if he were choking.

"Anakin..." Obi-Wan started, as he was suddenly hit with a barrage of images from Anakin's mind.

_"That power is only accessible to those who possess the Force, though," he replied, as he suddenly realized a horrible truth. "You're a Sith, aren't you, Chancellor Palpatine?"_

_Shaking, as the determined look on Chancellor Palpatine's face confirmed the truth, Anakin rose and slowly backed away from the desk, "I should..."_

_"You should do what, exactly, Anakin?" Chancellor Palpatine hissed, as he rose from the desk and started towards the young Jedi Knight. "You have no power to do anything meaningful."_

_Anakin started to reply, to say that he had power over his own choices, but suddenly, he felt as if he were being strangled by an invisible hand. The Chancellor was using the Force to choke him._

_"I could end your life right now, Anakin," Chancellor Palpatine hissed, as he watched Anakin continue to choke. "However, I doubt your death would be beneficial at this time."_

_Just as he was about to pass out, Anakin suddenly felt the chokehold on him released and he quickly descended into a coughing fit_

_"Search your feelings, Anakin," Chancellor Palpatine hissed menacingly, as he turned towards the window. "You know where your destiny lies, all you have to do is embrace it."_

Feeling himself suddenly thrust from Anakin's mind, Obi-Wan opened his eyes to find Anakin on the floor, wheezing, as if he was reliving being Force-choked by the Chancellor.

"Anakin, listen to me," Obi-Wan gently said, as he placed a hand on Anakin's back. "You're not in the Chancellor's office on Coruscant. You're on Tatooine and nothing can hurt you here."

Coughing, Anakin slowly let his hands drop to the floor, "Nothing can hurt me here," he whispered, as he swallowed and sat upright. "I'm ready to continue...I have to continue..."

Obi-Wan nodded and resumed listening to Anakin, "Not long after that, Padme asked me to go to Mustafar with her and help the Sepratists come to a peaceful medium," Anakin explained, still slightly embarrassed that he still had physical reactions to certain memories. "I knew that my fate would be sealed if I went there, so I told her no and saw her off a few hours later. Even though she tried to get me to tell her why I wouldn't go, I lied and said I wanted to stay with Luke and Leia...I told her that I didn't want to abandon the children...I can't believe I said that to her."

_That must have been the last conversation Anakin ever had with Padme, otherwise he wouldn't have harbored such feelings of guilt for so long. _Obi-Wan silently reasoned.

"Not long after that, I took Luke and Leia to the Jedi Temple so that they could be safe," Anakin revealed. "Even if I was forced to turn them over to the Jedi, I knew it was best for them."

Giving Anakin a thoughtful look, Obi-Wan remained silent, allowing Anakin to go on, "I met with Master Windu in the Council chamber and told him everything," Anakin confessed. "Just as we were going to meditate on a solution, we were ambushed by clone troops. The clone troops declared me under arrest for high treason against the Republic...Master Windu and I were forced to run for our lives, as the clones would have taken me to Mustafar for questioning..."

_If the clones had succeeded in capturing you, there would have been no chance at all...Sidious would have either killed you or forced you to turn. _Obi-Wan thought to himself, "How did Luke and Leia not have any harm come to them?" he asked, wondering how the children had survived.

"Right before I was able to sense the clones, I put Luke and Leia in a little double baby pouch that I had brought from home," Anakin answered. "I put the pouch on my back, under my cloak...When the clones started firing, I turned and took the shots so they would be safe...We eventually made it outside and were rescued by Senator Organa, he had Artoo and Threepio with him...Master Windu kept shouting at me to stay awake..."

Frowning, as now he knew how Anakin had suffered such severe internal injuries, Obi-Wan nodded and waited for Anakin to continue, even though he knew it would be difficult for him.

"The next thing I knew, I woke up on Senator Organa's ship with Master Windu and Senator Organa hovering over me," Anakin remembered, his voice shaking. "I asked about Luke and Leia...Senator Organa said they were safe, which relieved me...After being told that we were headed for Polis Massa, I fell asleep again...It was then that I started to dream..."

Determined not to leave any detail untouched, Anakin closed his eyes, "I dreamed that Padme was dying because of my hesitance to ask Chancellor Palpatine for help," he confessed, his voice trembling with fear. "I then woke, stole an escape pod, and headed for Mustafar to save her..."

_Oh, Anakin..._Obi-Wan thought, as he fought to keep grief over this moment inside.

"When I landed, I walked alone for a bit, trying to find Padme," Anakin stated. "While I couldn't find her, I found myself coming face-to-face with Darth Sidious. At first, I was temped to seek his help in rescuing Padme, but I really just wanted the pain to end...for everyone including me."

_Instead, you chose to fight and almost get yourself killed. _Obi-Wan thought, silently grieving.

"After what seemed like forever, I could suddenly see you on the rocks, watching," Anakin stated, his voice just above a whisper. "Sidious then attacked me with Sith Lightning and I passed out..."

As if a great burden had suddenly been lifted from his shoulders, Anakin slumped over and closed his eyes. He never knew that disclosing painful past events could be so physically exhausting.

"I'm so tired..." Anakin muttered, as he fought the urge to fall asleep right on the floor.

Clearly being able to sense that Anakin's fatigue level was at a near critical point, Obi-Wan nodded, "You need rest, Anakin," he said. "I need to meditate, so I bid you good night."

Shakily rising from the floor, Anakin slowly moved to the door, "Good night, Master," he said.

"Don't focus on any troubling thoughts, all right?" Obi-Wan requested, as Anakin made to leave the garage and lock him in. "Nightmares will only inhibit your ability to rest properly."

Nodding, Anakin left the garage and locked the door behind him. Obi-Wan only sighed, as there was still much for Anakin to learn, but he was learning very well.

* * *

"Daddy?" the young voice of Luke sounded, as he saw a figure pass by the bedroom he and Derrick shared, despite their age difference.

Despite wanting to do nothing more but sleep, Anakin stopped in his tracks and headed back to the doorway of Luke and Derrick's bedroom, "Yes, Luke?" he asked, eager to please his son.

"I can't sleep, can you tell me a story?" Luke, who had not been able to sleep because he had sensed that his father was sad and had been reliving painful memories and he wanted to help.

Anakin entered the room and after looking over at the other end of the room to ensure Derrick was sound asleep, he sat on the edge of Luke's bed, "What story do you want to hear?" he asked.

"I wanna hear about the slave boy and the angel," Luke requested, eager to hear that story again, even though his father had told it to him often.

Fighting the urge to smile, as it was actually a story about how he and Padme first met on Tatooine years ago that he had chosen to share with Luke as a bedtime story, Anakin nodded, "All right, but we have to keep quiet so we don't wake Derrick up, all right?" he asked.

Nodding eagerly, Luke crawled on to Anakin's lap and wrapped his arms around him.

"All right, once upon a time, there was a little slave boy who worked for a flying alien in a dirty repair shop," Anakin explained, as he held Luke close. "This little boy worked hard to please his master, for he wanted to be safe from harm..."

At the mention of the flying alien, Luke whimpered and clung tighter to Anakin, as the flying alien had always scared him, even though it was a story and stories were not usually real.

Realizing that he was scaring Luke, Anakin quickly changed tactics, choosing to shorten the story, "Anyway, one day, this slave boy was working in his shop and this group came in, looking to buy some things," he said, remembering back to when Qui-Gon, Jar Jar, Artoo, and Padme entered the shop for the first time. "It was then that the slave boy saw this beautiful angel...Although she was taller than the slave boy, the angel was extremely beautiful and seemed very kind..."

Suddenly frowning, as Luke had gotten quiet very quickly, Anakin looked down and saw that Luke had fallen asleep in his arms. _Luke just wanted to spend time with me. _Anakin realized, even though they had spent plenty of time together and would continue to do so in the future.

Taking care not to jostle the boy, Anakin quickly lowered Luke into the bed and covered him with the many blankets Beru had placed there long ago, for desert nights were rather cool.

As if he knew his father was now okay, Luke relaxed into a deep sleep with a smile on his face.

Quietly rising from the bed, Anakin left the room and, not wanting to wake Owen and Beru, who had long since fallen asleep, he quietly retreated to the room that he had claimed as his own. He desperately needed to be alone with his thoughts, at least until he fell asleep.

* * *

Blinking tiredly, Anakin pushed back the blankets on his bed and promptly lay down, too tired to even change out of his clothes and boots. Luke always wanted to help, he was a lot like Padme.

It had been years since Padme died, Anakin reflected, as he pulled his blankets over him and rolled on to his side. However, he was able to remember her and kept her memory alive through the stories he told Luke. Of course, he didn't know that the woman in the stories was his mother.

Someday, Anakin knew that he would have to reveal the truth behind his many past exploits to Luke, as well as the truth concerning Leia. However, he knew better than to worry right now.

_Focus on the positives, Anakin..._Anakin remembered, as keeping negative thoughts and feelings from dragging him down was one of the many lessons that Obi-Wan had taught and emphasized for him to embrace in the past few years._ I'm trying, Master. _Anakin thought to himself.

Suddenly letting out a yawn, Anakin closed his eyes and relaxed into a deep sleep.

Hopefully, in the years to come, Luke would grow up to be a responsible young man and would someday be able to take on the role of a Jedi. As much as Anakin did not want to involve Luke, he knew the day would eventually come that his son would be forced into that precarious role by fate.

It would be a long journey yet, however. For Luke had many things to experience and many lessons to still learn. The boy had many ambitions and could encounter trouble because of them.


	11. Defining Moment of Maturity

_**Six years later**_

As the Lars homestead came into view, Anakin gave a sigh of relief and pressed down on the speeder bike's accelerator. On the back, Luke was completely covered and quiet.

Although his Jedi lessons had continued, Anakin frequently found that the demands of fatherhood would often cut his time with Obi-Wan rather short, although Obi-Wan understood.

The Lars family had fallen on hard times because it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep the moisture vaporators running with the severe lack of rain from the sky. As a result, Derrick, who had recently turned 18, had moved to Mos Eisley in hopes of finding a well-paid job so that he could help support his parents. He kept in touch often, although he could rarely visit.

Luke, on the other hand, was a free-spirited boy of 13 and, more often than not, his ambitious nature often got him into trouble, yet Anakin was always there to provide him with help. He had friends in Anchorhead, but, as the journey was dangerous for a teenager, Anakin had not allowed Luke to go roaming away from the homestead very much, but he had allowed Luke's friends to sometimes visit.

It seemed like nearly every day, Luke was taking more reckless chances, which saddened Anakin. One of these days, Luke would end up in trouble that would end his life.

Fortunately, for now, Anakin was able to still be there and rescue his son, like at the moment.

Possibly in anger that Derrick, whom he considered a friend, had left home, Luke had stolen had stolen the keys to his Uncle Owen's skyhopper and gone on a joyride far across the desert, but he ended up crashing near the Jundland Wastes. Although Luke was unhurt and able to radio back to the homestead for help, the skyhopper was totalled.

While Beru stayed at home to calm a furious Owen down, Anakin took Owen's speeder bike, as well as a medi-pack, across the desert and was able to locate Luke before any of the Jawas or Sand People. After giving Luke a short lecture, they had started back for home together.

The skyhopper was irrepairable, so Anakin had left it behind, only taking a few parts for things he could later build. To him, a busted-up machine was not worth Luke's safety.

Unfortunately, about halfway home, they had hit a severe sand storm that included a heavy dust cyclone. Instead of stopping, Anakin had covered Luke with his cloak and ridden through the storm, as he wanted to get his son back to safety as soon as possible.

Now, as they pulled up in front of the homestead, Luke uncovered himself just in time to see Beru come outside, "Anakin, you got him!" she said, pulling Luke from the bike and into her arms.

Even though he was feeling extremely tired from all the hard riding he had done, Anakin smiled and got off the bike, "Luke's just fine, Beru," he reassured the woman who had been a good mother figure to Luke for many years. "I couldn't save the skyhopper, though."

Nodding, Beru sighed, "Well, Owen's calmed down enough that he can actually look at Luke now without smacking him hard," she stated. "Let's all go inside and have some dinner, all right?"

Anakin nodded and followed Beru, who still had an arm around Luke, into the house.

Gritting his teeth, Owen glared at Luke as Beru led him and Anakin into the dining room.

"How was your journey, Anakin?" Beru asked, giving Owen a look to tell him not to start screaming at Luke, no matter how angry he was about the skyhopper.

Taking a seat at the table, Anakin coughed, "About halfway home, we hit a sand storm that had a rather nasty dust cyclone in the middle of it," he said, quickly grabbing his glass of water and taking a drink. "Other than that, it was hot and quiet...I really rode hard to get back here quickly."

There was silence as Luke sat down next to his father and Beru brought dinner to the table.

"Dad, can I apply to the Imperial Academy?" Luke suddenly asked, gazing at Anakin eagerly, as that ride in the desert had made him want to start doing useful things with his life. "I wanna become an Imperial soldier and help keep peace in the galaxy, like my friends are gonna do."

At the mention of the Empire, Anakin choked on the food that he had just put in his mouth. Owen swore and smacked his stepbrother hard on the back until the food came out of his mouth.

"No, you may not apply to the Imperial Academy, you're too young," Anakin stated, a firm tone in his voice. "Besides, I think it's better if you stayed here and helped your aunt and uncle out."

Luke scowled, "I don't wanna be a moisture farmer!" he protested angrily. "How come I have to go outside and work with Uncle Owen every day and you don't, Dad?"

"I can't tolerate the harshness of the heat from the suns, Luke," Anakin lied, not wanting Luke to know that he spent most days in the garage, learning from Obi-Wan. "I do plenty to help your aunt and uncle, but it's easier for me to be in the house, doing repair jobs."

Continuing to scowl, Luke picked up his fork and took a bite of his food, "Well, I wanna come and work in the garage, then!" he stated, his angry voice rising. "I don't LIKE being outside all day!"

"Luke, you need to be grateful for the fact that your aunt and uncle have put up with us for so long," Anakin gently reprimanded his son. "If it weren't for their kindness, we could have ended up as slaves in Mos Espa, as we were destitute when we first came to Tatooine."

Owen and Beru exchanged a look, but kept quiet, as Anakin was trying to deal with his son.

"Working out in the heat all day with Uncle Owen is like being a slave," Luke sharply stated. "I don't have any freedom to do what I want. He makes me work really, really hard."

Fighting to keep himself from screaming at his insolent son, Anakin sighed, "Helping family who have done so much for us is not slavery, Luke," he said, defeat in his voice. "In slavery, there really is no freedom at all...You really need to count your blessings, my son."

Realizing that nobody was going to back him up, Luke swore and bolted from the table.

Feeling worn out from yet another argument with Luke, Anakin slouched and fought to keep awake. Beru rose and went after Luke to try and talk some sense into him.

"I should turn that boy over my knee for talking to you like that," Owen hissed, anger in his voice.

Anakin shook his head, "It's not worth it, Owen," he said, rising from the table. "I think I'm going to call it a night. I have absolutely no energy left after that long ride."

Owen nodded, "Rest well, brother," he said, concerned by how worn out Anakin looked.

Coughing, Anakin left the room and quickly retreating to his room, he lay down and shivered.

As he drifted off to sleep, Anakin wondered if Luke would ever grow into a responsible person.

* * *

Yawning, Luke rose from his bed and immediately felt guilty for his outburst the night before.

Putting on his housecoat, Luke quietly made his way from the room and into where his father was still sleeping. He needed to apologize and work on becoming a better person.

"Dad?" Luke asked, as he shook his father's shoulder. "Dad, are you awake?"

Instead of replying, Anakin began to shiver and cough, "L-Luke...I'm sick," he finally managed to reply in a weak voice. "I can't breathe...It's too hot in here..."

Worried, Luke placed a hand on his father's forehead and was horrifed that Anakin had a very bad fever, "Luke, I can't see you.." Anakin whispered. "...My eyes are swollen shut, I think..."

Swearing under his breath, Luke ran from the room and into the kitchen, where his aunt and uncle were making breakfast together, "Dad's really sick, Uncle Owen," he stated, extremely scared.

"What do you mean your father's really sick?" Owen asked, wondering if Luke was just messing with him to get attention.

Fighting back tears, Luke lowered his head, "I went in to his room this morning to apologize and I found him coughing in bed, saying he couldn't breathe," he revealed. "His skin is really, really hot and he can't see anything."

"Sand pnuemonia..." Owen murmured, exchanging a look with Beru. "He must have caught it while riding home with Luke in that storm the other day..."

Motioning for Luke to stay in the kitchen, Owen quickly left the kitchen and went to Anakin's room.

"Anakin, Luke says you're sick," Owen said, swearing as he placed a hand on Anakin's forehead and realized that there was a high fever present. "Can you really not see anything?"

Anakin shivered, "It feels like my eyes are swollen shut," he wheezed. "I can't breathe either..."

Swearing, Owen gently pulled Anakin into an upright position, "My guess is that a lot of sand got into your eyes," he said, as he examined Anakin's eyes. "Why weren't you wearing your flight goggles?"

"I wanted to keep Luke safe from the storm," Anakin weakly replied. "I gave him my cloak too."

Not surprised that Anakin had made sure that Luke would be safe before worrying about his own needs, Owen nodded, "I need to get you out of bed and into a cold bath," he said, gently lifting Anakin from the bed. "After your body temperature's back down, I'll work on your eyes."

Fighting to keep from passing out, Anakin groaned and allowed Owen to escort him through the house and into the fresher. He felt himself being sat down on the edge of the tub.

"Since there's no doctor around here anymore, I'll be playing it by ear," Owen said, as he turned the taps and cold water began to fill the tub. "I hope this helps..."

Laying back so that his head was against the wall, Anakin used the Force to try and find out of Obi-Wan was awake yet. He needed Obi-Wan desperately, as Owen didn't know what to do.

_"...Anakin, are you all right?" Obi-Wan suddenly asked in Anakin's mind, as he sat in the garage, hearing Anakin's silent call for help._

_"I'm sick and I can't see, Obi-Wan," Anakin weakly replied, his voice weak._

_"...I wish I could help you," Obi-Wan responded. "I know how to help..."_

"Owen...can you get Luke to help you today?" Anakin asked, fighting the urge to pass out.

Quickly realizing that Anakin wanted Luke away from the house so that Ben Kenobi, who most likely had more experience than he did with sickness, could come out of the garage and be of help, Owen nodded, "I'll get Luke to help me with the work on the north ridge today."

Fighting to catch his breath, Anakin heard the tub being turned off and Owen leaving the room.

If he died, Anakin thought, at least Luke would be under the roof of people who loved him dearly.

* * *

"...Hold his mechanical arm above his head, Beru," Obi-Wan gently said, as he knelt beside the tub full of cold water, which contained a semi-conscious Anakin. "I'll get some fluids into him."

As Beru lifted Anakin's right arm to keep it from getting wet, Obi-Wan lifted a small pitcher full of water to Anakin's mouth, "Drink all of this, Anakin," he ordered. "It'll help your lungs."

Feeling nothing but trust that Obi-Wan would be able to help him, Anakin opened his mouth and sputtered as he felt the water being poured down his throat.

Right after Owen and Luke had gone outside to work, Beru had gotten Obi-Wan from the garage and together, they had undressed Anakin and gotten him into the cool water. While Obi-Wan, who knew a thing or two about medic procedures from past adventures, took direct care of Anakin, Beru busied herself with ensuring that Anakin's mechanical arm wouldn't suffer water damage.

"All right, take a deep breath if you can," Anakin heard Obi-Wan say, as he heard the now-empty pitcher being put down. "I'm going to wash out your eyes with some saltwater now, it will sting a bit...Just stay still and try to relax."

Anakin winced as he felt his eyes being forced open and treated with saltwater, but he didn't move, or say anything, mostly because he had no strength to argue with his former Master.

"Good, I see some sand coming out," Obi-Wan stated, smiling at Beru.

While laying in the cold tub and feeling both Obi-Wan and Beru work to help him get better, Anakin couldn't help but wonder what Owen and Luke were doing.

* * *

Tears stung Luke's eyes as he handed his Uncle Owen another tool, it was his fault that his father had ended up severely ill. If he hadn't acted so reckless, everything would be all right.

"Luke, that's the wrong tool," Owen stated from under the vaporator. "I need the right one."

Embarrassed that he had caused yet more frustration in his uncle, Luke turned away and began to cry, not being able to hold his sadness in anymore. The noise from under the vaporator suddenly stopped and Owen crawled out, shocked to see Luke crying.

"What's the matter?" Owen asked, concerned that Luke may have hurt himself somehow.

Luke said nothing and continued to cry. Pulling himself out from underneath the vaporator, Owen sat up and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Luke, tell me what's wrong," he said gently.

"If I hadn't stolen your plane, my dad wouldn't be dying!" Luke finally sobbed. "It's my fault!"

_He thinks Anakin is going to die? _Owen thought, suddenly very worried. _Not good._

Sighing, Owen put his arms around Luke and held the boy close, "Luke, your dad is NOT going to die, he's just very sick," he explained, hoping that what he was saying would help.

"It's my fault, though!" Luke protested tearfully. "He came into the desert to rescue me from the Jawas and Sand People. When we ran into that storm, he gave me his goggles and covered me with his cloak so I wouldn't end up sick. I was stupid and because of it, my dad..."

Owen sighed and gently mussed Luke's hair, "Your dad is not going to die, Luke," he repeated, a firmer tone in his voice. "Yes, you were reckless and shouldn't have stolen my Skyhopper to go joyriding across the desert, but I think you are learning your lesson now."

"I'm sorry for being reckless, Uncle Owen," Luke apologized. "I'll try and do better."

Nodding, as he knew this whole experience would serve as a lesson that Luke would never forget, Owen used his sleeve to dry the boy's face, "You need to tell that to your father, Luke," he stated. "Did you know that your father almost died right after he brought you here?"

Luke's eyes widened in shock, "Dad almost died bringing me here?" he asked. "I didn't know that."

"You were about a year old when your father brought you to Tatooine," Owen explained, briefly remembering the day that Ben Kenobi had brought Anakin and baby Luke to the homestead for a new life. "Bad things had recently happened and your father needed to keep you safe."

Even though he wanted to know what bad things happened that caused his father to bring him to Tatooine, Luke knew that it was not an appropriate question to ask at that time and merely nodded, "I promise to do better, Uncle Owen," he said. "I will tell my dad that too."

Nodding, Owen looked out at the suns that were beginning to set as he continued to hold his nephew close, "Why don't we watch the suns set for a few minutes and you can think of what you would like to say to your father?" he suggested in a kindly tone.

Luke nodded and stared at the setting suns as he tried to figure out what to say to his father.

* * *

By the time the two had come inside, as the sunsets were too alluring to miss a moment of, supper was already out on the table and Beru was washing Anakin's supper dish in the sink.

She smiled as she heard Owen and Luke walk into the kitchen, as she could tell Luke that although Anakin was still very weak, he would eventually be okay. After being left in the cold water all day and forced to drink liquids while Ben flushed his eyes out with saltwater, Anakin had managed to eat a decent amount of soup before returning to bed for rest. Although his eyes were still swollen shut, Anakin's fever was down and it was somewhat easier for him to breathe.

After helping Anakin back to bed, Ben had retreated and locked himself in the garage so Luke wouldn't see him, as it was Anakin's wish that Luke not meet the mysterious stranger yet.

"Did you two work hard today?" Beru asked, as she walked over to the table where Owen and Luke sat, putting food on their plates.

"Aunt Beru, can I go talk to my dad before I eat?" Luke asked, as he knew that he wouldn't be able to enjoy his meal unless he apologized to his father first.

Unsure of what to say, Beru looked at Owen for an explanation, "Luke wants to talk to Anakin right away," Owen explained. "He has some things he wants to say that are very important."

"Well, Luke, are you okay with the fact that he's not going to be able to see you because his eyes are swollen shut?" Beru asked, testing to see if Luke was sincere about wanting to talk to Anakin.

"Yes, Aunt Beru," Luke replied. "I know that he won't be able to see me, but I can hold his hand and talk to him. He might be happy with me just being there."

Giving Luke a look of both wonder and compassion, Beru nodded that it was okay and after watching Luke get up from the table and leave the room, she looked at Owen, "What on earth did you say to him today?" she asked, curious as to why Luke's attitude was suddenly so different.

Not wanting to discuss the private conversation that he and Luke had shared, Owen merely smiled and, quickly putting a reassuring arm around Beru, he continued eating his dinner.

* * *

Luke quietly crept into his father's room and saw that his father was wearing fresh pajamas and along with being well covered, he also had a cloth coolpack over his eyes as he lay in bed.

"Dad, I don't know if you're awake, but I just want to say I'm sorry," Luke said, as he moved around the bed and sat in a chair that had been placed there earlier that day. "I shouldn't have taken Uncle Owen's skyhopper for a joyride and crashed in the Jundland Wastes," he said, fresh tears rolling down his face. "If I hadn't gone, you wouldn't have had to come after me and get sick because you just wanted me to stay safe in the storm we hit on the way back. I am just so incredibly sorry that my recklessness caused you to get sick. I am going to try and do better."

There was silence so Luke, figuring that his father was asleep, rose to leave.

"Luke, come here a moment," Anakin's weak voice suddenly sounded out, as he had been laying there listening to his son's tearful confession. "I want to talk to you before I fall asleep."

Curious as to what his father had to say, Luke moved closer and took Anakin's gloved left hand so that his temporarily blinded father could know he was there, "I'm right here, Dad," he said.

"Luke, please don't blame yourself for my getting sick," Anakin said, feeling as if he would fall asleep any second. "I was scared that you would be very hurt, so I rode straight to the Jundland Wastes and took you back here just as fast, even though we could have stopped and rested. I wasn't patient once I knew you were safe, I just wanted to get us home. When we ran into the storm, I should have been responsible, stopped, and set up camp for us until it passed, but I did not choose to do that. I want you to promise me that you will stop blaming yourself for this."

Even though his father couldn't see him, Luke nodded, "I promise to stop blaming myself for you becoming sick," he said. "This has really taught me a lesson, Dad. I want to do better now."

"That's good, Luke, there's always room for improvement in one's life," Anakin replied, his voice growing weaker as sleep continued to beckon. "Before I fall asleep, I just want you to know that I do and always will love you, Luke. I am very, very proud to be your father..."

There was a sudden gasp, which quickly softened into quiet breaths as Anakin finally allowed himself to fall asleep. Luke sat there for a moment, then put his father's hand under the blanket.

"I love you too, Dad," Luke whispered, as he rose and moved towards the doorway so he could go and join his aunt and uncle at the dinner table. "I am very, very proud to be your son."


	12. The Divergence of Paths

Within a week and a half, Anakin was able to see again and, because of his experience, he had gained an appreciation for the daily use of his eyes and what he could see with them.

It took another few days for him to feel well enough to leave bed, however, but Luke had faithfully kept him company when he wasn't doing chores. For the boy intended to be true to his promise.

When Luke and Owen were off doing chores, Obi-Wan did come out of the garage occasionally to visit and provide counsel, but kept to himself more often than usual. Knowing that Anakin grew bored easily when awake, Beru had brought him tools and things to repair while he was in bed.

During time in which he slept, Anakin was intreated to visions of what would come and although he couldn't make sense of everything, he knew that change would be imminent.

Anakn also knew that Obi-Wan would have to leave again very soon and it would be up to him to train Luke as both a responsible adult and into a skilled Jedi. Even though the Jedi Order was formally gone, he was still a Jedi Knight and had a sacred responsibility because he survived.

That morning, however, Anakin had felt surprisingly drained. There was no doubt that he was getting better, but he had tried to contact Obi-Wan through telepathy the night before and failed.

Usually, Obi-Wan's mind was open and sometimes awaiting his contact, Anakin reasoned, as he lay there, teetering between sleep and keeping awake. However, along with his more recent isolative behavior, Obi-Wan had seemed to lessen mental contact also.

Knowing that it wasn't personal, for he couldn't rely on his former Master for guidance forever, Anakin mentally prepared to say good-bye, for he knew the separation would soon happen.

* * *

Knowing that the time would come that he would have to take his leave of the Lars homestead permanently, Obi-Wan sighed and tried valiantly to focus on continued meditation.

_"Obi-Wan...close your eyes, allow me into your mind." a voice suddenly said._

_Suddenly feeling Qui-Gon's presence, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and immediately found himself standing face-to-face with Qui-Gon. The deceased Jedi Master smiled at his former Padawan._

_"You've done well, my former Padawan," Qui-Gon stated. "You not only fulfilled your mission of getting Anakin and Luke to safety, you have continue to be a great help."_

_Nodding, Obi-Wan sighed, "It's going to be time to leave again soon, isn't it?" he asked, knowing full well that he and Anakin could not depend on each other forever._

_"Yes, Obi-Wan, it is," Qui-Gon replied. "Luke is growing up and Anakin is now going to have to take the lessons he's learned and pass them on. You have your own lessons to learn that neither Anakin nor Luke are meant to learn yet. This is why you must return to your isolation."_

_"How soon until I must leave?" Obi-Wan asked, accepting that his leaving was meant to happen and that the Force would be with both Anakin and Luke in the years to come._

_"This evening, Anakin will come to talk with you and it is then that you must go," Qui-Gon explained patiently. "Just remember that for now, you are not in need of attachments. Anakin is in need of attachment to his son, for Luke is the one who gave him hope to keep enduring...For now, this is how it must be..."_

_Figuring that he would never see Anakin or Luke again, Obi-Wan nodded, "Yes, Master," he obediently stated. "I know that this the will of the Force, so it will be done promptly."_

There was silence as Qui-Gon smiled and then faded. Obi-Wan promptly opened his eyes.

Tears came to his eyes, as leaving Anakin would be like losing the only brother he had ever known. Despite his exemplary emotional control, he couldn't help but be sad at saying farewell.

* * *

Later on, after the suns had set, Anakin left Luke's room and headed towards the garage.

Since he was now well enough to move around the homestead, Anakin had retaken control of his parental duties, which included talking with Luke about piloting and tucking him in for the night.

Beru and Owen had long since gone to bed, trusting Anakin to shut things down for the night.

Of course, as it was still too painful for him to discuss, Anakin had left the past alone, for fear that Luke might follow his path. Luke had of course, asked questions about his mother, as well as about the past, but Anakin had simply said that he would know someday when the time was right.

Now that Luke was sound asleep, Anakin knew that it was time to talk to Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan, are you still awake?" Anakin asked, as he entered the darkened garage.

Remaining silent, Obi-Wan stepped out of the darkened corner he had been meditating in. He was fully covered in his cloak, with the hood up. He gave Anakin a sad smile.

"Anakin, walk outside with me," Obi-Wan said, his tone gentle, yet firm.

Knowing deep down that this was the time to say good-bye, Anakin nodded and was quiet as he followed Obi-Wan outside into the cool desert air.

"You're not coming back, are you, Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked, ignoring the fact that he was freezing with only a tunic, farm pants, and boots on.

Realizing that Anakin had also known that this was coming and had taken time to prepare, Obi-Wan shook his head, "We will see each other again elsewhere, Anakin," he replied. "For now, though, the Force has made it known to me that there are things I must learn that you are not meant to know at this time. While I learn, it will be up to you to prepare Luke...and to further prepare yourself, for there are things to come that will deeply involve you both..."

"Master, it took me a long time to actually embrace the Force properly," Anakin protested, feeling slightly shocked that it would fall to him to train Luke. "How can I be a good role model for Luke?"

"Just keep doing what you have been doing," Obi-Wan replied bluntly. "I believe that Padme would be proud of you, Anakin, for you endured the past well and didn't let it destroy you."

At the mention of Padme, who he missed dearly, a tear came to Anakin's eye, "Yes, Master," he said.

"Even though I will not be physically there, the Force is strong within both of us," Obi-Wan explained. "Remember what I have taught, for it will serve both you and Luke well in the future."

Anakin nodded, so Obi-Wan continued, "It is not the right time for Luke to learn the art of the lightsaber or the actual use of the Force," he stated. "However, you, as his father, can help him become one who will be able to someday embrace the Force to its full potential of goodness."

"I promise to guide Luke towards that path," Anakin vowed. "I will not fail in my duty of love."

Obi-Wan nodded, "May the Force be with you and Luke, Anakin," he said.

"May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan," Anakin replied. "My forever friend and former Master."

Bowing his head, Obi-Wan turned his back to Anakin and walked quickly and silently into the night. Anakin lowered his head and after a moment, he went back into the house.

Someday, the separated would reunite and the fight to reclaim the galaxy would be phenomenal.

* * *

**Okay, the sequel to "Tatooine Exile" is called "Revived to Fight."**

**"Revived to Fight" deals with an alternate version of "A New Hope"...Luke is finally old enough to embrace what destiny has planned, but does he actually want or understand enough from what Anakin has taught to accept it? Will Luke have to walk the path alone, or will he be guided?  
**

**Additionally, with helping Luke accept his destiny, as well as rescuing Princess Leia, who he gave to a better life years ago, Anakin is faced with the past...and the survivors who thought him dead with the thousands of other Jedi...Will he run from the past or help reclaim what was lost?  
**

**Despite pressures from past survivors and a pain-in-the-rear Han Solo, whose past is clouded by mystery, the fight against evil that has terrorized all for so long continues on, through all trials...**

**However, in the Force, there is truly no death...with no fight, there can be no victory...  
**


End file.
